Fudanshi? Yes, I am!
by Melvin Hann
Summary: (UPDATE CHAP 6) Menjadi seorang fudanshi bagi Nijimura bukanlah sebuah dosa. Ia tidak pernah merasa menistakan teman-temannya. Meskipun secara terang-terangan ia sudah sering menjodohkan teman-teman klub basketnya sendiri. Ia ketua, dan sangat berhak melakukan hal itu. Asalkan ada asupan, kehidupan Nijimura Shuuzo damai, aman, indah, dan tenteram.
1. Chapter 1

**Fudanshi? Yes, I am!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, EYD is amberegul.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Menjadi seorang fudanshi bagi Nijimura bukanlah dosa. Ia tidak pernah merasa menistakan teman-temannya. Meskipun secara terang-terangan ia sudah sering menjodohkan teman-teman klub basketnya. Ia ketua, dan sangat berhak melakukan hal itu. Asalkan ada asupan, kehidupan Nijimura Shuuzo damai, aman, makmur, dan tenteram.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Decit sepatu bergema di seluruh penjuru ruang gym SMU Teiko. Riuh suara para anggota klub basket memenuhi gendang telinga bagi siapapun yang berada di dalamnya. Saat ini para anggota klub tengah melakukan latihan individu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan serta potensi masing-masing. Meskipun hanya sekedar latihan individu, latihan tersebut tidak luput dari pengawasan sang kapten yang tengah berdiri di dekat ring.

Nijimura Shuuzo. 17 tahun, siswa tingkat akhir merangkap kapten klub basket SMU Teiko tengah mempertajam pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada beberapa yang tengah melakukan latihan shoot, one on one ataupun melakukan stretching sebelum memulai latihan. Beberapa senior tengah melakukan arahan kepada junior untuk melakukan teknik bermain yang baik, atau pun beberapa arahan mengenai sistem formasi pemain yang dapat dilakukan selama pertandingan.

Nijimura hanya menatap bosan kepada seluruh anggota klub yang diketuainya tersebut. Sesekali helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir offside tapi seksi miliknya. Ia hanya berharap mendapat tontonan yang menarik untuk saat ini. Pandangannya yang terus mengawang-awang terhenti ketika tak sengaja ia melihat kedua adik kelasnya yang berada di dekat bench nampak tengah berbincang akrab. Well, tidak ada yang aneh, sampai salah satu dari mereka menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi lelaki yang satunya lagi.

Tidak terdengar apa yang mereka katakan, jarak mereka terlalu jauh dari tempat Nijimura berdiri sekarang. Nijimura melihat ke kiri dan kanan, melihat keadaan sekitar. Kemudian ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kamera digital berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Ia menghidupkan kamera tersebut dan kemudian mengambil posisi yang pas kemudian menekan tombol 'zoom' pada kamera untuk memotret kedua anak adam yang menjadi incaran matanya. Kamera telah di zoom, dan tepat ketika jarinya hampir menekan tombol di bagian atas kamera, tepukan pelan di pundaknya sanggup membuatnya terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Senpai sedang apa?" Momoi, manager wanita satu-satunya di tim basket, nampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Nijimura kicep sejenak. Buru-buru ia mengantongi kembali kamera tersebut, dan memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari kouhainya tersebut.

"Hm.. aku lagi... melakukan dokumentasi?" Nijimura berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ia berharap sang manager tidak dalam keadaan curiga kepadanya.

"Dokumentasi untuk apa senpai? Bukankah tim kita sudah mendapatkan giliran mengisi mading sekitar dua minggu yang lalu ya?" Momoi bertanya dengan wajah penuh selidik. Kaptennya terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Itu hmm... buat dokumentasi kenang-kenangan. Kan asyik jika akhir tahun nanti kita bikin album khusus buat tim basket ini haha." Nijimura ketawa garing sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan dari Momoi. Ia berharap wajah penuh dustanya tidak ketahuan oleh Momoi

"Oh gitu.. bilang dong dari tadi senpai. Aku setuju dengan usulmu itu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Apalagi kalau yang jadi objek fotonya Tetsu-kun hihi.. Nah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, ada data pemain yang ingin keperiksa." Momoi berkata sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sang kapten dan di jawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Nijimura menghela nafas sejenak. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aib bejatnya tidak terbongkar. Aib bejat? Ah ya, Nijimura Shuuzo, lelaki tulen berbibir offside yang tahun depan akan menjajaki bangku perkuliahan ini merupakan seorang fudanshi. Sekali lagi, **fudanshi**.

Pemuda ikemen kapten klub basket ini sebenarnya memiliki banyak kelebihan. Badan yang atletis, ahli dalam berbagai macam olahraga –terutama basket, anggota organisasi kesiswaan, bahkan penyabet posisi salah satu ranking top ten di kelasnya. Meskipun wajahnya cukup preman dan bibirnya cukup mengganggu, tetapi Nijimura punya sifat gantleman yang dapat membuat para wanita ber ' _kyaa-kyaa_ ' bila melihat senyumannya. Tapi yang namanya hobi mau apalagi? Apakah salah ikemen perfect sepertinya menyukai yaoi? Tidak kan? Justru yang salah itu adalah ketika di kantin kita tidak membayar setelah makan. Yang terakhir itu prinsip hidup Nijimura.

Entah sudah sejak kapan ia menjalani hidup sebagai pecinta hvmv, ia sudah lupa. Kalau tidak salah sih semenjak ia menonton anime yang berisi para ikemen yang senang melakukan olahraga renang-renangan. Meskipun kebanyakan orang berpikir bahwa dunia per-yaoi-an ini sesat. Tetapi bagi Nijimura tidak. Asalkan tidak merugikan orang lain tidak apa kan? Yeah terkadang Nijimura tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung ia sering menistakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya sebagai bahan fanservice tidak langsung.

Percaya lah, Nijimura itu pecinta yaoi garis keras. Kalau misalnya kebanyakan orang mengatakan ' _uang adalah segalanya_ ' maka ia lebih memilih pernyataan ' _asupan adalah segalanya_ '. Meski begitu, jika ditanya masalah orientasi seksual, maka dengan tegas si kapten preman ini akan berkata ' _100% normal, amit-amit deh gue sama cowo_ '.

Itu sih sekarang kapten, kalau nanti siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45 PM. Klub basket telah selesai melakukan latihan rutin sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa anak kelas satu yang kebagian jatah membersihkan gym, serta beberapa anggota tim inti yang tengah melakukan rapat kecil untuk persiapan latih tanding minggu depan.

"Jadi ingat, formasi untuk minggu depan akan sama seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini Kuroko akan bermain pada babak pertama. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembanganmu." Nijimura memberikan arahan kepada para anggota tim inti Teiko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk paham, ia hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian boleh pulang." Perkataan singkat Nijimura mengakhiri rapat kecil mereka.

Pemilik surai warna-warni nampak membereskan bawaan masing-masing dan berpamitan kepada sang kapten untuk pulang. Ketika yang lain mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang ganti, tersisa lah dua orang pemuda yaitu Nijimura dan Akashi.

Suasana di dalam ruang ganti saat itu cukup sepi. Bosan dengan keadaan canggung itu, Nijimura memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan.

"Akashi, menurutmu bagaimana perkembangan tim inti kita?" Nijimura berkata tanpa menolehkan pandangan mata dari ponsel berwarna silver miliknya.

"Cukup bagus, akhir-akhir ini Aomine dan Kise sudah bisa mengatur kerja sama tim mereka. Selain itu, kupikir Kuroko juga memiliki perkembangan yang meningkat drastis dibanding ketika pertama kali aku melihat permainan basketnya." Akashi menjelaskan tanpa minat sambil memasukkan handuk kecil ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

Mendengar penuturan dari Akashi, Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Kau sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Kuroko." Nijimura tersenyum miring menatap Akashi yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

"Benarkah? Menurutku itu wajar. Berhubung aku adalah seorang wakil kapten, maka aku harus terus memperhatikan perkembangannya. Lagi pula, mengobrol dengannya tentang novel keluaran baru merupakan salah satu hal yang sering kulakukan akhir-akhir ini." Akashi berbalik sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan gym yang sudah tampak sepi.

"Oh kalau begitu kau senang berada di dekatnya?" Nijimura berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil mengambil tas dan tempat minumnya.

"Tentu, aku sangat menikmatinya." Akashi berujar singkat sambil beranjak meninggalkan gym, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sebentar kepada Nijimura.

Perkataan pendek Akashi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Nijimura berpikir yang _'tidak-tidak_ ' sesuai dengan khayalannya.

' _Yawla OTP gue akhirnya official juga_ '

Mari kita tinggalkan Nijimura yang tengah asyik berfanboying dengan OTP nya.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **Yo minna~ Melvin desu~**

 **Balik lagi sama author gaje. Makasih buat yang udah memberikan respon positif buat ff saya yang sebelumnya :)**

 **Btw, berhubung jadwal kuliah saya lagi padet-padetnya, jadi maaf aja karena ff yang saya tulis sebelumya jadi ngaret :') Maklum anak semester awal #gaknanya .**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca ff gaje ini. Kritik dan saran akan saya tampung. Akhir kata saya ucapkan "mind to review minna?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fudanshi? Yes, I am!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU! OOC, Shounnen Ai maksa, EYD is amberegul**

.

Hembusan angin memasuki salah satu ruang kelas SMU Teiko. Jendela kelas 3-2 sengaja dibuka oleh salah satu penghuni kelas yang duduk di dekat jendela yang tidak ditutupi oleh pepohonan besar. Bangunan SMU Teiko memang memiliki susunan dengan tingkat berupa, lantai dasar digunakan untuk kelas 3, lantai 2 untuk kelas 2, dan lantai teratas untuk kelas 1. Namun sayangnya beberapa jendela di lantai dasar kebanyakan tertutup oleh pohon beringin besar yang digosipkan 'angker' oleh para penghuni sekolah. Ah lupakan masalah struktur bangunan atapun rumor horor sekolah.

Saat ini, Miyaji Kiyoshi pemuda 17 tahun bersurai kecoklatan, wakil ketua kelas 3-2 tengah menatap lapangan baseball sekolah yang terletak berseberangan dengan jendela kelasnya. Surai kecoklatan miliknya dihembuskan dengan lembut oleh angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Manik hitam milik Miyaji nampak lekat memperhatikan sekelompok anak kelas 2 yang tengah melakukan praktek olahraga di lapangan baseball seberang. Ia menghela nafas lelah, jika melihat permainan anak kelas 2 di sana, entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi ingin ikut bermain.

Saat ini kelas 3-2 memang sedang diisi oleh jam kosong, karena guru Matematika mereka sedang izin mendadak untuk tidak mengajar selama beberapa hari. Sehingga para murid di dalamya sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Miyaji sendiri hanya diam di tempat duduknya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Biasanya, apabila ada jam kosong seperti ini ia akan mengobrol atau menggosip bersama dengan Nijimura. Sahabat yang duduk persis di depannya. Tapi sayangnya, saat ini Nijimura selaku ketua kelas 3-2 tengah bertandang ke ruang guru untuk mengambil tugas yang telah dititipkan guru Matematika mereka yang berhalang hadir kepada guru yang lain. Dan jadilah Miyaji duduk sendirian hanya memperhatikan segerombol anak kelas 2 yang tengah bermain baseball melalui jendela yang terletak tepat di samping tempat duduknya

"Duh bete, pengen ikutan main juga." Miyaji meloloskan kalimat tersebut tanpa sadar, sembari menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya pada meja kayu yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tip-ex dimana-mana.

"Main main aja yang dipikirin, itu tugas Matematika udah ditulis di depan, gak baca hah? Makanya jangan si Hayama aja yang diliat." Nijimura menyahut perkataan Miyaji tadi. Entah sejak kapan si bibir offside sudah berada di sana.

Yang dimaksud oleh Nijimura adalah Hayama Koutaro anak kelas 2-4. Kouhai hyperaktif anggota klub basket yang sudah menyatakan perasaan suka terhadap Miyaji hingga berkali-kali, namun selalu ditolak. Sebenarnya Hayama itu ganteng kok, skill basketnya juga mengagumkan.

Tetapi tetap saja, Hayama itu lelaki tulen. Miyaji menolak dengan keras pernyataan cinta dari Hayama karena ia menyatakan dirinya masih normal, bukan maho seperti tuduhan dari Nijimura. Memang sih Miyaji belum pernah pacaran dengan wanita manapun, tetapi bukan berarti dia maho kan? Terkadang Miyaji tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran sempit sahabatnya yang satu ini. Nijimura dengan seenak jidat menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan lelaki lain –terutama Hayama, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kampret ngagetin aja lo. Sejak kapan lo udah balik dari ruang guru? Dan sekali lagi lo nyebut nama kouhai sialan itu, bibir lo bakal gue adu sama cupang punya Yuuya." Miyaji mencak-mencak sembari mengambil buku tugas Matematikanya dari dalam tas.

Nijimura mengedikkan bahunya, ia mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang terletak di depan Miyaji. Ia membalikkan badannya sebentar kemudian mengatakan hal nista yang cukup membuat Miyaji naik pitam.

"Hati-hati, benci bisa jadi cinta loh.. Dan juga, gue rela kok diadu sama ikan cupang piaraan adek lo, asal lo mau ngedate romantis sama Hayama. Kalau bisa habis ngedate langsung pacaran sih. Terus..."

Perkataan Nijimura terpotong oleh hadiah spesial berupa bogem maut dari Miyaji yang telak mengenai bibir manis Nijimura.

"DASAR FUDAN KAMPRET!"

Doakan saja semoga Nijimura Shuuzo masih hidup dengan kedaan sehat wal'afiat setelah ini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi nyaring sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini Nijimura bersama dengan Miyaji sedang berada di dalam kantin sekolah untuk memesan makanan. Sebenarnya sih cuma Nijimura yang memesan makanan, karena Miyaji sudah membawa bekal dari rumah. Miyaji ikut pergi ke kantin hanya untuk membeli minuman dan menemani Nijimura untuk makan siang bersama. Ia hanya merasa kasihan saja mengingat Nijimura yang notabene nya seorang jomblo dengan level ngenes, harus makan sendirian di kantin sekolah. Bisa-bisa kadar ke-jomblo-an sahabatnya itu meningkat.

Ketika sudah memesan makanan untuk Nijimura dan membeli minuman untuk Miyaji, dua sejoli namun tak sehati itu memilih tempat duduk kosong yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Mi.. duduk di pojokan gak papa kan?" Nijimura yang tengah menenteng mangkok bergambar ayam jago di tangan kanan serta botol akua di tangan kiri melirik Miyaji yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gak papa, yang penting duduk." Miyaji melengos mendahului Nijimura dan mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan tersebut. Nijimura hanya mengekor di belakangnya saja. Syukur juga di saat ramai seperti ini mereka dapat tempat duduk, kosong pula. Yah meskipun letaknya ada di pojokan.

Biasanya jika di jam-jam ramai seperti ini mereka berdua bisa saja tidak mendapat tempat duduk dimana pun saat di kantin. Kalau hal itu sudah terjadi, biasanya Nijimura menggunakan haknya sebagai juru kunci ruang OSIS –mengingat Nijimura adalah seorang wakil ketua OSIS, dan akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka memilih alternatif pilihan berupa makan siang berdua di dalam ruang OSIS. Meskipun biasanya Nijimura terkena damprat dari Imayoshi Souichi selaku ketua OSIS apabila ketahuan menggunakan fasilitas ruang OSIS secara ilegal.

Nijimura sudah meletakkan mangkok berisi bakso miliknya di atas meja, kemudian duduk di bagian pojok kursi yang diletakkan mepet dengan dinding kantin yang dicat berwarna putih gading. Sementara Miyaji duduk di samping Nijimura dan meletakkan tempat makan bermerek Taperwer biru kesayangannya di atas meja kantin. Baru beberapa saat mereka berdua ingin menyuapkan makanan masing-masing, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Lo berdua gak tahu diri banget, datang langsung duduk gak pake izin segala pula. Emang kantin sekolahan punya lo berdua?" Pemuda bersurai abu-abu keperakan meletakkan light novel yang menjadi bahan bacaannya di atas meja kantin.

"Astaga Mi, ternyata ada orang." Nijimura berseru heboh sambil menunjuk pemuda dengan light novel yang duduk di kursi kayu berseberangan dengannya.

"Astaga bener Ji, yawla kaget gue kirain jurig." Miyaji mengelus-elus dadanya sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Heh, udah duduk seenaknya, ngatain gue lagi." Pemuda yang bersangkutan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Miyaji dan Nijimura.

"Becanda Jum, sensian banget lagi PMS ya?" Nijimura berhasil kena timpuk light novel dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Nama gue Mayuzumi Chihiro jadi jangan sembarangan manggil gue jam jum jam jum. Gue gak suka." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Mayuzumi itu hanya mendengus sebentar kemudian kembali kepada rutinitasnya yaitu membaca novel. Mengabaikan roti selai durian di hadapannya.

"Biasanya lo gak marah kalaau dipanggil gitu. Lagi badmood ya?" Miyaji memulai pembicaraan sambil menyuapkan potongan daging ikan lele ke dalam mulutnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro atau yang lebih akrab disapa Mayuzumi (terkadang dipanggil Ijum atau Jumi oleh Miyaji dan Nijimura). Mereka bertiga sudah saling kenal sejak kelas 1 SMU. Saat kelas 1 sampai kelas 2 mereka bertiga merupakan teman sekelas. Tetapi saat di kelas 3 mereka masuk di kelas yang berbeda. Nijimura dan Miyaji di kelas 3-2 dan Mayuzumi di kelas 3-1.

Kelas 3-1, yaitu kelas yang digadang-gadang sebagai kelas unggulan SMU Teiko, kelas yang paling sering dibanggakan guru dalam bidang akademik, tapi sayangnya sangat payah di bidang non-akademik salah satunya bidang olahraga.

Mayuzumi sendiri mengaku bukanlah anak yang tergolong jenius seperti Imayoshi Shouichi si ketua OSIS. Ia berhasil masuk kelas 3-1 karena nilai akhir semesternya saat kelas 2 tergolong tinggi. Meskipun nilai itu ia dapat dari hasil contek sana-sini saat ujian berlangsung. Itu menurut penuturan Mayuzumi sendiri.

Kembali lagi dengan Nijimura, Miyaji dan Mayuzumi mereka berdua sedang khidmat menyantap makanan masing-masing. Bahkan Mayuzumi sudah mengantongi light novel miliknya ke dalam saku jas hitam SMU Teiko miliknya. Ia mulai membuka bungkus roti selai durian miliknya.

"Gue ketahuan buka buku pas ulangan Biologi tadi. Kampret banget emang itu guru." Mayuzumi mengunyah roti selai durian miliknya dengan brutal.

"Hah? Tumben ketahuan? Siapa emang gurunya? Hebat banget itu guru bisa liat ilmu nyontek kasat mata lo. Kayaknya tuh guru punya Hawk Eye Takao deh." Nijimura bertanya dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu bersimpati dengan teman di hadapannya.

"Guru baru, katanya sih pindahan dari Amerika. Siapa namanya? Nash.. Nashrudin? Nashar? Nashtar? Ah tau deh." Mayuzumi kembali fokus kepada makanannya.

"Maksud lo Nash Gold? Bukannya dia jadi guru pembina buat tim basket ya? Gue nguping pas dia lagi ngomong sama kepsek." Miyaji menyahut sambil menyeruput susu vanilla full cream favoritnya.

"Hah beneran? Gue kok gak tau?" Nijimura mengacuhkan bakso miliknya yang hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja.

"Makanya, jangan cuma ngeliatin homo-homoan aja pas lagi latihan. Tim basket diurusin yang bener. Lu gak kasian sama Akashi?" Perkataan Mayuzumi telak mengenai kokoro Nijimura.

"Eh gue ngurusin tim kok. Jangan campurin masalah hobi gue sama karier gue sebagai kapten basket. Aku tuh gak bisa digituin tau." Nijimura menyerocos sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat ' _kyun-kyun kawaii_ ' di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Najis anjir." Miyaji dan Mayuzumi menyahut bersamaan melihat tingkah Nijimura.

Nijimura pun pundung di pojokan sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah bakso yang mulai mendingin di dalam mangkok bergambar ayam jago di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Nijimura memimpin latihan sore kali ini dengan khidmat seperti biasa. Ia tengah memberikan arahan kepada para kouhai untuk melakukan menu latihan yang telah ia susun bersama Akashi dan juga Momoi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dimulai dengan lari keliling lapangan basket sebanyak 20 kali dengan proporsi 10 kali berjalan, serta 10 kali berlari yang dilakukan secara selang-seling. Sebagai kapten teladan yang menjadi panutan bagi para kouhainya, Nijimura juga ikut melakukan lari keliling lapangan. Saat memasuki putaran ke-5 ia melihat dua kouhainya yang begitu kontras (warna kulitnya) yaitu Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

Mereka berdua sedang lari bersisian. Bahkan sesekali adu sikut sambil adu mulut. Nijimura yang dari awal dilahirkan memiliki tingkat ke kepoan tinggi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari tepat di belakang pasangan kopi susu tersebut. Niatnya sih hanya ingin menguping saja. Syukur juga kalau dapat kejadian ' _menarik_ '.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Aominecchi lihat saja ssu." Kise berlari sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pucuk hidung Aomine.

"Heh, siapa kau berani berkata begitu? Model kacangan sepertimu lebih baik lari sambil hujan-hujanan saja seperti di film India sana." Aomine menjawab dengan sengit sambil sesekali menyikut Kise yang berlari tepat di sampingnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau merasa takut kan jika kalah denganku ssu."

Kise ngajak ribut rupanya pikir Nijimura.

Namun tak disangka-sangka saat asyik adu sikut ternyata tanpa sadar saat melewati area di dekat bench, tanpa sengaja kaki kanan Kise menginjak botol minum yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai gym. Kise yang saat itu tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya langsung saja limbung dan hampir menubruk bench.

Itu baru hampir loh, hal itu tidak sempat terjadi karena Aomine yang berlari tepat di samping Kise langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kiri sang model dan langsung menarik tubuh Kise agar tidak sempat terjatuh.

Memang sih wajah ikemen Kise tidak menubruk permukaan bench. Tetapi insiden tetap terjadi. Saat mencoba menarik Kise, tubuh Aomine juga ikut limbung sehingga mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan dengan posisi Aomine berada di bawah, dan Kise berada di atasnya.

"BERAT WOI BERAAAT!..." Aomine mulai menjerit, sepertinya ia tidak menduga bahwa tubuh Kise akan seberat ini. Dari luar kelihatan ramping sih.

"Aduuh... sakit ssu." Bukannya menjauh, Kise malah sempat-sempatnya mengaduh di atas tubuh legam Aomine.

Para anggota lain yang awalnya sedang melakukan lari keliling lapangan pun bergerombol melingkari Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko serta Moriyama yang saat itu posisinya paling dekat dengan Aomine dan Kise pun nampak datang menghampiri dan membantu mereka berdua untuk berdiri dari posisi saling tindih. Midorima pun ikut menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaan Aomine dan Kise.

"Aomine sih tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya kaki kanan Kise terkilir saat menginjak botol minuman tadi nodayo." Midorima berujar singkat sambil membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya.

"Tapi tubrukan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun tadi cukup keras, mungkin ada beberapa memar juga di tubuh Aomine-kun." Kuroko mencoba membantu Kise untuk duduk sembari memijat-mijat pelan kaki kanan Kise yang terkilir.

"Ya sudah bawa ke UKS saja, kalau dibiarkan bisa tambah sakit. Kalau jam segini biasanya sensei masih ada di UKS, setidaknya kaki Kise dapat diberikan pertolongan pertama." Moriyama membantu Aomine untuk berdiri dan melirik sedikit ke arah Kise yang masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Tapi senpai, aku tidak bisa jalan sendiri ke UKS sekarang. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu sebentar sampai kakiku yang terkilir ini agar sedikit mereda nyerinya ssu." Kise berujar sambil memijit sedikit kakinya yang terkilir. Sesekali ia menggumam ' _aduh_ ' sambil meringis.

Ringisan itu terhenti ketika kepala Kise menerima geplakan maut dari Aomine.

"Aduh Aominecchi kenap... waaa." Belum selesai menyampaikan keluhannya. Aomine sudah keburu mengangkat Kise dan memposisikan Kise di belakang punggungnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan posisi menggendong Kise dan melirik sebentar ke arah Akashi yang baru saja hadir di kerumunan insiden ' _jatuhnya kopi susu_ '.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa dia, lagi pula aku ingin mengecek tubuhku apa benar tidak terkena luka seperti yang dikatakan Midorima tadi. Sampaikan izinku kepada kapten ya Akashi." Aomine membenarkan posisi Kise. Kise nampak terdiam saja dengan wajah yang dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Aomine.

Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat kepada Aomine. Setelah kedua pasangan tersebut berlalu. Akashi menginstruksikan anggota yang lain untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Akashi menengok kiri-kanan mencari kehadiran kaptennya. Ia ingat tadi bahwa Nijimura berlari tepat di belakang Aomine dan Kise. Akashi sempat melihatnya meski jarak mereka saat itu cukup jauh. Kemana kaptennya saat insiden ' _jatuhnya kopi susu_ ' tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menghilang dengan gaibnya?

' _Kapten kemana sih? Bukannya tadi masih ada? Kok hilang?_ '

Tak jauh dari tempat Akashi berdiri sekarang, tepatnya di salah satu sudut ruangan gym yaitu titik buta ruangan yang terhalang oleh tumpukan bola basket, Nijimura sedang asyik mengecek hasil jepretan kamera digital bermerk Kenon kesayangannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu tepat saat insiden ' _jatuhnya kopi susu_ ' terjadi, Nijimura langsung angkat kaki, dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia memiliki prasangka bahwa dengan jatuhnya mereka berdua dapat menghasilkan fanservice dadakan. Prasangka seberti ini sering disebut sebagai ' _insting seorang fudanshi_ ' oleh Nijimura. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang pas (jauh dari perhatian anggota klub basket lain), Nijimura langsung mengabadikan momen langka tersebut dengan kamera kesayangannya.

Nijimura cukup bahagia, selain mendapat pose hot saat Aomine-Kise saling tindih, Nijimura juga mengambil foto saat Aomine dengan gentlenya menggendong Kise di punggungnya. Bahkan Nijimura sempat mengambil video eksklusif saat momen tersebut berlangsung.

Awalnya ada perang batin dalam pikiran Nijimura, antara menolong AoKi atau mengabadikan moment hint AoKi dengan kameranya. Setelah berpikir sejenak dengan matang, akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengorbankan kedua kouhainya dan lebih memilih mengabadikan momen hvmv mereka berdua.

Nijimura bahkan sengaja memilih titik buta yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun saat merekam adegan nista AoKi tadi. Hell yeah, Nijimura masih enggan aib bejatnya diketahui, apalagi oleh para kouhainya di tim basket SMU Teiko. Cukup hanya Tuhan, Miyaji dan Mayuzumi saja yang tahu aib sesatnya ini. Ia masih belum siap dicap sebagai ' _maniak hvmv_ ' oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Asyik dengan lamunannya, Nijimura tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ngapain disini kapten?" Takao Kazunari murid kelas 1 sohibnya Midorima datang menghampiri.

Nijimura kaget, hampir latah, namun latahannya tetap ditahan untuk jaga image.

"Aku sedang mengecek bola di sini, siapa tahu ada yang kurang angin atau lecet gimana gitu." Nijimura berujar pede. Bahkan dia seakan lupa bahwa tumpukan bola di dekatnya masih tergolong baru, jadi tidak mungkin mengalami kurang angin, apalagi lecet. Lecet? Dipakai juga belum pernah.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain?" Nijimura memasang tampang sok cool, padahal keringat sebesar permen mentos sudah mulai turun dari pelipis. Nijimura cuma takut kalau-kalau alasan ngaconya tadi mengundang pertanyaan lain dari Takao.

"Aku pengen ngambil bola buat latihan shoot bareng Shin.. eh Midorima." Takao mendekati tumpukan bola yang terletak tidak jauh dari Nijimura. Kemudian mengambil dua buah yang dirasanya cukup bagus.

Nijimura merasakan kejanggalan dengan adik kelasnya ini. Kemudian Nijimura tersenyum nista sambil menepuk pundak kouhainya.

"Oh kalau gitu semangat ya latihan bareng Midorima nya." Perkataan Nijimura dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Takao.

' _Hmm OTP baru nih, liat aja ntar gue jadiin canon lu berdua' dan Nijimura pun sudah tersenyum nista di dalam hati_ '

Dari kejauhan entah kenapa Midorima Shintaro merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Yo minna~ Melvin desu~**

 **Chapter baru sudah update loh, gak nyangka ada yang ngereview ff nista ini. Btw, yang ada di ff ini 50 persen pengalaman saya sendiri sebagai fudan :v #gaknanya**

 **Btw, saya pengen jejak pendapat, menurut kalian Nijimura harus berakhir gimana? Tetap sekedar seorang fudan atau berbelok menjadi hvmv? Kalau pengen dia jadi hvmv enaknya sama siapa ya?**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih, kritik saran (except flame) diterima loh, tinggal review/feedback aja =)**

 **Males ngasih review/feedback? Bisa fav atau follow kok =')**

 **Arigatoou for read this ff minna~**

 **P.S : Apakah ada orang KalSel yang membaca ff gaje saya ini?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fudanshi? Yes, I am!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU!, OOC, Miss typo, Shounnen-ai, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like? Don't read! Saya tidak mengharuskan/memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga bagi para pendengar setianya. Para siswa dan siswi yang berada di luar lingkungan kelas bergegas untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Nijimura yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah.

Pagi ini ia bangun sedikit terlambat akibat begadang bermain game Pesan Mistis hingga larut malam. Dan sialnya, Moriyama Yoshitaka rekan satu tim basket merangkap tetangganya berangkat terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Nijimura. Biasanya mereka berdua memang selalu berangkat bersama untuk pergi ke sekolah, mengingat posisi rumah mereka yang saling berdekatan.

Nijimura menggerutu di dalam hati mengingat betapa disiplinnya satpam penjaga gerbang menyangkut waktu penutupan gerbang masuk sekolah. Saat ini Nijimura sedang tidak ingin repot-repot meloncati pagar sekolah ala ala atlet stride yang sering ia tonton di layar tancap di salah satu warung kopi dekat rumahnya.

Setelah mempercepat langkah kakinya, akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kelas 3-2. Nijimura cukup bersyukur karena kelasnya berada di lantai dasar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berlari sprint menaiki tangga hanya untuk mencapai ruang kelasnya. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Nijimura menarik pintu geser ruang kelasnya. Baru saja kaki kanannya memasuki ruang kelas, sebuah suara telah menginterupsi Nijimura.

"Hei kamu, kenapa telat? Dan kenapa langsung masuk tanpa izin dahulu? Apa kamu gak punya etika?" Lelaki berumur sekitar awal 30-an yang memiliki tato di sekujur tubuhnya, serta menggunakan pierching di kedua telinga tengah mengacungkan penggaris kayu ke arah Nijimura.

Nijimura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bahkan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Otaknya yang terkadang lemot masih dalam proses bekerja. ' _Lah ini siapa? gue salah masuk kelas ya?_ ' Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki bertampang preman tersebut, Nijimura malah melirik papan nama kelas yang tergantung rapi tepat di atas pintu ' _gak salah kok_ ' batinnya lagi.

"Ditanya malah gak jawab, kamu gak ngerti saya nanya apa?" Lelaki bersurai keemasan tersebut nampak semakin murka dengan Nijimura. Bahkan urat berbentuk persimpangan sudah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Anu itu, saya tadi habis ngambil berkas buat agenda OSIS di lantai dua, saya wakil ketua OSIS sensei." Nijimura tersenyum kikuk sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Baiklah padahal saya tahu kamu bohong, karena ruang OSIS itu ada di lantai satu. Tapi, berhubung hari ini adalah hari pertama saya mengajar, jadi kamu akan saya maafkan. Jangan diulangi lagi." Lelaki tersebut memberikan isyarat kepada Nijimura untuk duduk, dan dibalas dengan anggukan seadanya oleh yang bersangkutan. Nijimura pun berlalu melewati sang guru dengan wajah tertekuk malu. Ia merasa seperti maling jambu yang dipergoki oleh sang pemilik pohon.

"Baiklah sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Nama saya Nash Gold Jr. Saya adalah guru Biologi kalian yang baru. Untuk seterusnya saya mohon kerja samanya." Lelaki bernama Nash itu pun berjalan dari tempat berdirinya menuju kursi guru. Ia duduk dengan nyaman kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya yang diletakkan di atas meja guru.

"Eh Ji, itu guru yang mergokin Ijum pas ulangan kan?" Miyaji mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik kepada Nijimura yang baru saja sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Iya kayaknya, gue ngerasain aura gak enak deh sama itu guru." Nijimura berbisik sambil mengeluarkan buku cetak Biologi serta kotak pensil bergambar Kalongman dari dalam tasnya.

Bisik-bisik tetangga antara Nijimura dan Miyaji terhenti, ketika Nash yang duduk di balik meja guru membuka mulut dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Mana ketua kelas disini?" Nash bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas. Para penghuni kelas 3-2 yang terkenal ribut dan barbar hanya terdiam, diantara mereka seperti asyik dengan urusan masing-masing. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru. Jangankan menjawab pertanyaan Nash, melihat wajahnya saja sudah horor batin mereka.

"Saya sensei." Nijimura mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan percaya diri. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, Nijimura menjawab sambil menyampirkan poninya ke belakang telinga. Ia ingin terlihat karismatik di depan guru barunya, hitung-hitung memperbaiki imagenya yang buruk akibat datang terlambat.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Nash menunjukkan wajah tidak senang. Sepertinya ia cukup kesal mengetahui bahwa murid yang terlambat di hari pertamanya mengajar di kelas 3-2 adalah seorang ketua kelas. Mana sok ganteng lagi batin Nash.

"Nijimura Shuuzo, ada yang bisa saya bantu sensei?" Entah mengapa jawaban singkat Nijimura lebih mirip kalimat yang sering dilontarkan penjaga kasir Betamart ketimbang memperkenalan diri dengan seorang guru.

"Hah Nijimura Shuuzo? Kamu yang kapten basket itu?" Nash mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Iya sensei, memangnya kenapa?" Nijimura menatap bingung Nash. ' _Kok feeling gue gak enak ya?_ ' Nijimura membatin dalam hati.

"Tidak ada, mulai minggu depan saya akan jadi guru pembina ekskul basket. Dan juga, sekarang saya minta tolong sama kamu, fotokopikan materi ini." Nash mengangkat serangkap kertas dengan tangan kanannya.

' _NAH KAN!_ ' Nijimura menjerit di dalam hati. "Baik sensei." Nijimura mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menghampiri Nash. Setelah materi tersebut berpindah tangan, Nijimura langsung undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

' _Mimpi apa gue tadi malam jadi punya guru pembina model preman kaya gitu?_ ' Nijimura membatin nelangsa di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran Biologi yang digurui oleh Nash berakhir, Nijimura langsung membalikkan badan dan memasang pose siap menggosip dengan Miyaji yang masih sibuk merapikan buku pelajarannya.

"Mi lo nyangka gak guru pembina basket kita yang baru kaya preman gitu?" Nijimura membuka obrolan sambil membuka bungkus permen Milikita rasa coklat. Ia juga menyodorkan beberapa bungkus permen warna-warni kepada Miyaji.

"Gue tahu sih kalau sensei yang namanya Nash bakalan jadi guru pembimbing basket. Kan gue pernah cerita sama lo? Yah meskipun gue gak nyangka kalau bakalan se-preman itu, lo inget gak pas tuh guru ngelempar gagang sapu ke arah Hanamiya? Cuma gara-gara dia nyisir rambut di kelas? Sumpah gue kaget banget." Miyaji menyahut sambil mengambil permen Milikita yang disodorkan Nijimura kepadanya.

"Ya inget lah, orang ijuknya kena mata gue gimana bisa lupa. Kampret itu guru kalo ngelempar gak liat-liat." Nijimura menimpali perkataan Miyaji dengan semangat. Sesekali ia mengusap mata kirinya yang turut menjadi korban pelemparan sapu oleh Nash.

"Gue gak bisa nebak dia bakal ngapain aja pas jadi guru pembina basket. Jangan-jangan kita kena lemparan gagang sapu tiap hari." Miyaji ngedumel sambil meremas-remas bungkus permen yang telah raib isinya di tangan kanannya.

"Bener ja..." Perkataan Nijimura terpotong akibat tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Nijimura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miyaji ke arah sang pelaku penepukan. Dan di depan matanya ia melihat seseorang bermata sipit berkacamata dengan senyum licik yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Bisa diindikasikan bahwa lelaki yang dihadapannya ini adalah Imayoshi Shouichi si ketua OSIS dari kelas 3-1. Entah sejak kapan Imayoshi sudah berada di sana.

"Bukannya datang ke ruang OSIS buat rapat malah ngegosipin guru. Kasian Miyaji jadi ikutan nambah dosa gara-gara kamu ajakin ngegosip." Imayoshi nampak menepuk pundak Nijimura dengan keras. Sangat keras malahan sampai membuat Nijimura memuntahkan permen yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Eh kampret, itu meja gue. Bersihin sekarang!" Miyaji menunjuk-nunjuk permen muntahan Nijimura yang teronggok manis di atas mejanya.

"Eh gak bisa Mi, gue ada rapat OSIS. Kasian kan Imayoshi kalau disuruh nungguin lama." Nijimura nyengir kuda dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Imayoshi menggeplak kepala Nijimura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Nijimura meringis pelan, sudah pundak, kepala pun juga menjadi sasaran Imayoshi

"Gak boleh gitu, udah jadi biang gosip, ngotorin meja orang lagi. Kecewa banget aku sama kamu, padahal waket OSIS, ketua ekskul basket, ketua kelas 3-2 lagi. Tapi sikap kok gak bisa dijaga." Imayoshi menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu kecil bermerek Paseyoh yang dibungkus kertas bermotif kembang berwarna ungu dari saku jas sekolahnya. Imayoshi mengambil selembar tisu dan berniat untuk membersihkan permen bekas emutan Nijimura –eyuh.

Namun, belum sempat tangan Imayoshi memegang bekas permen laknat itu, Miyaji keburu menahan pergelangan tangan Imayoshi dengan tangan kanannya. Imayoshi menatap Miyaji heran. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan beberapa lama. Untunglah tidak ada penari latar film India yang muncul diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh jangan, itu bekas Nijimura, kalau kena kulit tangan biarpun cuma sedikit bisa langsung kena sipilis." Miyaji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Imayoshi dan merebut tisu yang tengah dipegang oleh sang ketua OSIS. Imayoshi hanya mengangguk sebentar, otaknya masih berpikir keras memproses perkataan Miyaji. Apa hubungannya antara ' _bekas_ ' Nijimura, kulit, dan penyakit sipilis. ' _Ikemen sih, tapi sayang agak bego_ ' batin Imayoshi.

Miyaji dengan telaten membungkus permen ' _bekas_ ' Nijimura ke dalam tisu, menggumpalnya dan kemudian melempar ke tempat sampah yang terletak di luar jendela.

Dengan sekali lemparan ala Midorima gumpalan tisu tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam tong sampah. Miyaji kemudian beralih pandang, dan memperhatikan dua makhluk yang sedang terdiam memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa?" Miyaji bertanya dengan ketus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mi, gue gak nyangka padahal lo sudah punya Hayama tapi tetep aja pegang-pegang tangan Imayoshi. Lo gak kasian sama Hayama? Terus lo juga gak kasian apa sama Sakurai? Lo tega ngerebut Imayoshi dari Sakurai? Seharusnya, kalau lo pengen punya suami banyak jangan gi..." Nijimura menghentikan kata-katanya ketika merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Miyaji. Sekejap Nijimura merasa melihat jelmaan Valak versi ikemen.

"NI-JI-MU-RA KAM-PREEET!" Miyaji mulai menjambak surai arang Nijimura dengan brutal.

Imayoshi yang berada disana ikut panik, ia masih belum siap menyaksikan adegan live yang biasanya muncul di sinetron ketika ibu tiri menyiksa anaknya yang tak berdaya tepat di depan mata. Imayoshi mencoba meraih pundak Miyaji yang semakin brutal. Bahkan bukan hanya rambut Nijimura yang menjadi sasarannya, tetapi juga bibir offside milik sang kapten basket tak luput menjadi korban jambakan maut Miyaji.

Miyaji mulai bisa bernafas dengan teratur ketika beberapa kali ditenangkan oleh Imayoshi.

"Miyaji, ingat Nijimura masih punya hutang 150 ribu sama kamu buat ngelunasin uang komite sekolah. Jika Nijimura mati, uang kamu bakalan sia-sia." Imayoshi terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Entah dari mana Imayoshi tahu bahwa Nijimura punya hutang 150 ribu dengan Miyaji.

Nijimura yang menjadi korban dalam peristiwa ini hanya mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Sudah menjadi korban pelemparan sapu waktu pelajaran Biologi tadi, terus tepukan super Imayoshi, sekarang malah jadi korban jambakan maut Miyaji.

"Untuk kali ini lo gue maafin." Miyaji menunjuk-nunjuk pucuk hidung Nijimura. Nijimura hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya Mi, maaf gue salah. Gue gak bisa ngerti perasaan lo. Gue harusnya tahu kalau lo itu uke yang tsundere tapi setia. Gue tahu banget kalau lo gak bakalan mengkhianati Hayama meskipun ada Imayoshi yang gentleman di hadapan lo. Gue ju..." Nijimura yang telah berdiri kemudian menarik kerah seragam Imayoshi dan menyeretnya kabur keluar kelas 3-2, ia sempat bermanuver menghindari lemparan buku kamus Bahasa Inggris yang dilempar oleh Miyaji. Sayangnya lemparan tersebut meleset dan malah mengenai Yoshinori yang duduk tepat di pojok depan dekat pintu kelas 3-2.

"UDAH MATI AJA SANA LO KAMPRET!" teriakan Miyaji menggelegar di dalam kelas 3-2. Para penghuni kelas lain hanya dapat menutupi kedua telinga mereka agar tidak tuli mendadak.

.

.

.

"Perwakilan buat ikut Technical Meeting?" Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Saat ini ia dan Nijimura sedang berada di ruang ganti gym. Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap melakukan latihan rutin ekskul basket SMU Teiko.

"Iya, buat pertandingan antar sekolah di SMU Sainen minggu depan. Mereka minta tiga orang siswa dan satu orang khusus guru pembina buat ikut Technical Meeting. Satu kapten, dua sisanya dari kelas satu." Nijimura memperlihatkan surat tugas yang tadi diberikan oleh Nash –guru pembina mereka kepada Akashi.

"Waktu TM nya saat jam sekolah apa tidak salah?" Akashi meneliti surat tugas yang berada di tangannya dengan seksama.

"Nah itu dia, kalau aku sih pasti dapat izin karena diharuskan untuk hadir apalagi ini merupakan pertandingan yang penting. Tapi untuk kelas satu, jujur aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Apalagi mereka meminta dua orang. Padahal menurutku satu orang saja sudah cukup. Bikin repot saja." Nijimura mengacak pelan surai hitamnya.

"Aku sebenarnya sih mau, tapi saat hari Jum'at ini aku ada ulangan harian. Sayang sekali aku harus meninggalkan ulangan harian hanya untuk menghadiri TM." Akashi berujar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nijimura.

"Benar juga, apa kau tahu dua orang anak kelas satu yang sekelas? Sepertinya kalau sekelas lebih mudah mengurus surat izin tugasnya." Nijimura menatap Akashi yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Hmm siapa ya? Di kelas 1-2 seingatku cuma Kise saja, kalau kelas 1-3 ada Murasakibara, terus kelas 1-4 ada Midorima dan kalau gak salah... Oh iya! Kelas 1-4 ada Midorima dan Takao. Bagaimana kalau senpai tanya dengan mereka saja? Lagipula mereka anggota tim inti kan?" Akashi tersenyum kepada Nijimura.

"Oke terima kasih, akan kutanyakan dulu kepada mereka. Kalau begitu aku duluan Akashi." Nijimura berlalu meninggalkan ruang ganti setelah sebelumnya memberi tepukan pelan dipundak sang kouhai. Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat.

' _Kesempatan emas nih_ ' Nijimura membatin dan tersenyum nista.

.

.

.

Di hari yang telah ditentukan untuk Technical Meeting di SMU Seinen, Nijimura, Midorima, Takao, serta Nash selaku guru pembimbing telah berkumpul dan bersiap untuk berangkat bersama.

"Kalian berdua beneran bisa ikut kan? Kalau gak bisa ikut aku gak maksa kok." Nijimura tersenyum manis kepada kedua kouhainya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menunggu Nash yang tengah mengurus mobil dinas milik sekolah sebagai alat transportasi menuju SMU Seinen.

"Gak papa kok senpai, hari ini jam pelajaran ke empat sampai enam itu olahraga tapi masih teori belum pengambilan nilai praktek. Jadi masih bisa izin. Lagian bosen juga kan kalau olahraga cuma dengerin teori doang." Takao menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

Nijimura mengangguk singkat membenarkan pernyataan Takao. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Midorima. "Midorima aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau juga tipe orang yang lebih suka izin daripada mendengarkan penjelasan guru."

Midorima menghela nafas, ia agak tersinggung dengan ucapan kaptennya "Bukan berarti aku ingin izin senpai. Si Bakao ini terus memaksaku agar ikut. Aku kesal jika tiap jam harus diteror lewat email hanya untuk ikut TM hari ini. Jadi ajakannya aku iyakan saja nodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya. Sesekali ia memainkan lencana Moon Wars yang ia dapat dari Betamart yang merupakan lucky item cancer untuk hari ini.

' _Anjir tsundere banget, kalau pengen bolos ngaku aja._ ' Nijimura membatin singkat. Di tampilan luar Nijimura mengangguk singkat dan hanya menjawab dengan ucapan 'oh' singkat.

TIIN...TIIN...

Setengah badan Nash mencul dari balik jendela mobil dinas SMU Teiko. "Buruan masuk, nanti telat." Nash, dengan brutalnya kembali mengklakson ketiga pemuda yang asyik ngerumpi di bawah pohon ketapang di halaman sekolah SMU Teiko. Kenapa ketapang? Karena sakura sudah terlalu mainstream.

"Iya, iya sensei." Nijimura menjawab dengan sewot, kemudian menuntun kedua kouhainya untuk manaiki mobil van mini berwarna kuning yang kondisinya sudah agak mengenaskan. Bahkan Nijimura sekias dapat melihat noda karatan besi di setiap sudut mobil. Sekilas Nijimura teringat dengan angkutan kota salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara yang pernah dilihatnya di TV.

Nijimura duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Sedangkan Midorima dan Takao duduk berdua di kursi penumpang.

"Sensei ini gak ada sabuk pengamannya?" Nijimura bertanya sambil celingukan mencari letak sabuk pengaman di kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Gak ada, tenang aja gak bakalan kecelakaan juga kok." Nash menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Ya tapi kalau ketahuan polisi gimana? Kaca mobil ini transparan loh sensei, bukan kaca rayban." Nijimura mulai sewot. Ia tidak habis pikir, sekolah semewah Teiko tidak bisa menyediakan angkutan yang lebih layak dari pada ini. Nijimura bahkan sangat yakin angkutan ini tidak berstandar SNJ –Standar Nasional Jepang.

"Yaudah kalau gitu kita ngebut aja supaya gak kelihatan polisi." Nash berujar singkat, sambil memindahkan gigi mobil tersebut.

"Hah maksud-NYAAAAAH?!" Pedal gas langsung diinjak penuh oleh Nash.

Nijimura mulai menjerit-jerit heboh di bangku sebelah pengemudi. Takao langsung memegang sandaran kursi pengemudi dengan erat, wajahnya sudah mulai pucat. Sementara Midorima hanya meringis karena kepalanya sempat terjeduk sandaran kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Nijimura, sesekali Midorima menggumamkan mantra keselamatan yang telah diajarkan oleh Oha-Asa.

Selama perjalanan menuju SMU Seinen, beberapa kali Nash menerobos lampu merah, bahkan di beberapa belokan, ia melakukan belokan nge-drift ala-ala film Past and The Curious George.

Nijimura menjerit histeris seakan-akan melihat zombie sedang lomba makan kerupuk tepat di hadapan matanya. "ASTAGA SENSEI DI DEPAN ITU ADA POLISI TID...WUUAH!"

BRAK... satu polisi tidur berhasil dilewati dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam.

Nijimura bisa merasakan kepalanya yang mencium mesra atap mobil yang kini tengah ia naiki. Ia mencoba melihat ke arah cermin kecil berkondisi tak layak pakai di bagian atas dashboard mobil untuk memastikan keselamatan kedua kouhainya. Tapi yang ia lihat sungguh menggetarkan iman. Lebih tepatnya iman Nijimura sebagai seorang fudanshi kelas lele. Karena kakap sudah terlalu mainstream.

Melalui cermin kecil yang buram dan dihiasi retakan di pinggirannya itu, Nijimura bisa melihat kedua adik kelasnya sedang melakukan adegan saling peluk. Lebih tepatnya Takao yang memeluk lengan kanan Midorima, dan lengan kiri Midorima tengah berpegangan erat pada pegangan yang berada tepat di atas jendela di sampingnya. Entah kemana perginya lucky item yang tadi dipegangnya sebelum berangkat.

Hati Nijimura mencelos. Khayalannya sebagai seorang fudanshi langsung aktif ia membayangkan adegan fiktif nan nista yang diperankan kedua adik kelasnya.

" _Kazunari aku akan melindungimu." Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Takao yang tengah ketakutan. Efek ledakan ala perang rambo menjadi backsound diantara mereka berdua._

" _Shin-chan aku takut, bagaimana kalau kita tidak terselamatkan lagi?" Takao mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Ledakan skala petasan teko semakin mendramatisir adegan._

 _Midorima menghapus jejak air mata Takao dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan kasa steril. Midorima tersenyum manis kemudian mencium kening Takao._

" _Tenanglah, selama kita bersama, kita pasti dapat melewati apapun. Ingat itu Kazunari." Midorima membelai surai hitam milik Takao dengan lembut. Kemudian ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Takao. Ledakan kembali terjadi, bahkan ditambah dengan kobaran api sebagai pelengkap._

" _Shin-chan aku saya..."_

BRAK satu polisi tidur kembali dilewati dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam.

Kepala Nijimura kembali bercumbu mesra dengan atap mobil, Khayalan berupa romansa receh milik Nijimura yang diperankan oleh Midorima dan Takao pun buyar bersamaan dengan keluarnya roh putih dari mulut Nijimura.

.

.

.

Nash memarkirkan mobil di parkiran yang telah disediakan SMU Seinen bagi para peserta Technical Meeting. Pintu mobil dibuka secara brutal oleh Nijimura. Ia memuntahkan sarapan pagi berupa telur mata kambing orak-arik yang telah dibuatkan spesial oleh ibunda tercintanya.

Midorima menyeret Takao yang sudah kehilangan setengah dari nyawanya. Sementara Nash keluar dari mobil dengan gaya keren sambil menghidupkan sepuntung rokok menggunakan korek minyak berwarna kuning. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan kerennya.

"Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa ujian hidup jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan apa yang baru saja kalian lalui." Nash mengakhiri perkataanya dengan menyelipkan puntung rokok pada kedua belah bibirnya.

Nijimura yang sudah selesai muntah-muntah, berjalan menghampiri Nash. Sesekali Nijimura mengurut dahinya yang terasa sangat pening.

"Sensei, biasanya kalau bawa mobil emang begitu ya?" Nijimura mengeluarkan minyak kayu putih cap palang dari saku bagian belakang celananya. Ia membuka tutup minyak kayu putih kemudian menghirup aroma terapi yang menguar dari dalam botol tersebut. Setidaknya pening di kepalanya bisa sedikit terobati.

"Tidak, kau tahu kan aku baru pindah dari Amerika? Aku belum sempat membuat SIM. Daripada nanti ketahuan polisi dan kita ditilang, jadi aku menaikkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya." Nash membuang puntung rokok miliknya kemudian diinjak hingga api yang berada di ujung puntungnya benar-benar mati.

' _Sedikit? Kalau banyak gimana coba_?' Nijimura sweatdropped di tempat.

"Baiklah." Nijimura melirik kedua kouhainya yang terlihat sudah pulih. "Kita langsung saja masuk ke ruang pertemuan TM." Nijimura mengisyaratkan Midorima dan Takao untuk berjalan ke ruang TM ysng diadakan di aula SMU Seinen.

.

.

.

Technical Meeting berlangsung selama satu jam. Nijimura mengikuti jalannya Techical Meeting dengan tidak fokus. Ia lebih fokus kepada Midorima dan Takao yang duduk di depannya. Nash duduk di deretan kursi lain khusus untuk guru pembimbing. Nijimura yang suka memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin sungguh merasa sangat diuntungkan. Setidaknya ia tidak akan dipergoki oleh sang guru Biologi ketika mengabadikan moment MidoTaka secara diam-diam.

Selama duduk di belakang Midorima dan Takao, Nijimura memasang telinganya baik-baik guna menguping pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan berdua. Meskipun Nijimura tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka berdua saat berbicara.

"Shin-chan bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?"

' _Hmm uke agresif rupanya._ ' Nijimura mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingin langsung pulang dan mengerjakan pr saja nodayo."

' _Kampret ini seme udah di kode masih aja gak peka._ ' Nijimura mulai gemas dan mengutuk Midorima di dalam hati.

"Shin-chan kamu kalau keluar bareng Kiseki no Sedai mau, kok sama aku enggak?"

' _HAH? Seme macam apa yang nelantarin ukenya kaya gitu? Aduh kasian banget Taka.o_ ' Nijimura mulai sibuk mengaktifkan recorder di smartphonenya.

"Apaan sih? Itu gara-gara dipaksa sama Akashi, kalau enggak aku juga males nodayo."

' _DUH GUSTI ITU UKE KESAYANGANMU UDAH NGEKODE KERAS, MASA GAK NGERTI?!_ ' Nijimura menjerit-jerit frustasi di dalam hati. Ia bahkan mulai menggigiti botol minyak kayu putih sebagai pelampiasan.

"Oh gitu, ya udah deh aku bakalan ngajak Miyaji-san aja buat nemenin aku ke toko sepatu Adadis."

' _MIYAJI UDAH PUNYANYA HAYAMA WOI!_ ' Nijimura semakin brutal menggigit botol miyak kayu putih yang tak berdosa.

"Mi..Miyaji-san? Emang kamu yakin dia gak sibuk? Dia kan udah kelas tiga? Siapa tahu dia sibuk. Kamu jangan maksa dia deh Takao nodayo."

' _Eh bentar, jangan-jangan Miyaji cuma dipake buat mancing si Midorima aja? Hebat juga nih si Takao._ ' Nijimura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia mulai berhenti menggigiti botol minyak kayu putih.

"Enggak kok, biasanya dia mau kalau diajakin. Lagian mau gimana lagi? Toko sepatu kan jauh dari sekolah, apalagi kata Kimura-san akhir-akhir ini banyak kejahatan di sekitar sini. Setidaknya kalau aku berdua dengan Miyaji-san aku akan merasa aman."

' _MANTAP JIWA DIRIMU TAKAO._ ' Nijimura sudah bersorak di dalam hati ternyata Takao tipe yang cerdas juga. Nijimura memincingkan mata untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Midorima yang mulai berubah.

"Be..begini aku baru ingat bahwa sepatuku yang lama sudah kekecilan. Aku ingin mencari yang baru, Jadi lebih baik kau pergi denganku saja. Lagi pula setahuku rumah Miyaji-san cukup jauh dari toko sepatu Adadis, kau akan sangat merepotkannya tahu nodayo."

' _Hah Adadis? Bukannya cuma jarak dua kilo dari rumah Miyaji? Dia aja sering jalan kaki kalau pengen beli sepatu ke sana. Hebat juga nih si Midorima bikin alasan._ ' Nijimura mulai senyam-senyum gaje.

"Beneran? Makasih ya Shin-chan."

"Eh? I..ini cuma karena kita punya u..urusan yang kebetulan sama saja ya. Ingat itu nodayo!"

"Siap Shin-chan."

Nijimura menekan tombol off pada aplikasi recorder di smartphonenya.

' _Semoga nanti gue bisa ngerekam yang lebih yahud dari pada ini. BLCD juga gak papa lah._ ' Nijimura kembali tersenyum nista di dalam hati.

.

.

.

TM di SMU Seinen pun berakhir. Nijimura berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk mengemudi mengingat ia sudah memiliki SIM A dan cukup terlatih membawa mobil karena ia sering membantu ayahnya untuk mengantarkan barang. Tawaran Nijimura hanya dibalas gumaman singkat ' _baiklah_ ' dari Nash serta sorakan gembira dari Takao. Setidaknya perjalanan pulang mereka semua lebih aman dan nyaman.

Sesampai di sekolah, Nijimura langsung kembali ke kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dasar bagian pojok bangunan berdekatan dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Apabila perkiraannya tidak salah, maka jam pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung di kelasnya saat ini adalah jam pelajaran ke tujuh yaitu Bahasa Inggris. Ketika sampai di depan ruang kelas 3-2, Nijimura terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu. Ia tidak ingin diomeli seperti kemarin lagi akibat masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa izin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kelas. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Nijimura mencoba mengetuk pintu hingga berkali-kali, bahkan ketimbang mengetuk, Nijimura lebih terlihat seperti menggedor pintu kelasnya.

"Ji lu ngapain?" suara datar menginterupsi kegiatan ketuk-mengetuk pintu yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura. Nijimura membalikkan badannya ke arah Mayuzumi yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sorot wajah yang datar.

"Astaga, ngagetin aja lo Jum. Ini gue lagi ngetuk pintu, minta izin buat masuk ke kelas. Lo sendiri habis dari mana?" Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi yang menenteng light novel di tangan kirinya.

"Oh gitu gue kira ngapain. Gue habis dari perpus. Kelas gue lagi ngadain remed Fisika syukurnya sih gue tuntas, jadi daripada stay di kelas atau nongkrong di kantin mending gue ke perpus aja... Lo baru pulang dari TM?" Pertanyaan Mayuzumi hanya di jawab anggukan singkat oleh Nijimura.

Nijimura memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menghadap pintu. Ia kembali melakukan rutinitas mengetuk pintunya. "Balik gih, siapa tahu remednya udah selesai." Nijimura berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia masih keukeuh untuk mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

"Oh yaudah kalau gitu gue duluan ya." Mayuzumi berjalan meninggalkan Nijimura. Namun baru saja tiga langkah Mayuzumi berlalu dari tempat berdirinya tadi, ia justru berhenti sejenak. "Oh iya, tadi pas gue balik dari perpus gue ngeliat rombongan kelas lo lagi di lab bahasa. Ada Miyaji juga kok disitu." Mayuzumi berujar singkat kemudian melanjutkan langkah kaki menuju kelasnya yang terletak tepat di samping kelas Nijimura.

Nijimura masih memproses kata-kata Mayuzumi.

"Hah? Lab bahasa? Lah terus dari tadi gue ngapain? Ijum kampret kenapa baru ngasih tahu sih?" Nijimura berdecak kesal. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya, dan benar saja isinya kosong melompong. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri tempat duduknya, ia mengambil tas yang memang tidak ia bawa saat TM di SMU Seinen tadi. Jam pelajaran ke 6 hingga jam pulang sekolah adalah Bahasa Inggris, jadi Nijimura beranjak keluar kelas sambil menenteng tas hitamnya.

Nijimura berjalan sambil meracau tidak jelas. Saat melangkah keluar kelas, tak sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Nijimura berjongkok dan memperhatikan benda yang telah menjadi korban sol sepatunya. Ia berjongkok, kemudian memungut benda berukuran kecil dan tipis tersebut.

' _Loh ini kan surat? Punya siapa?_ '

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo minna~ Melvin desu~**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah ngebaca ff ini sampai akhir. Terutama banget buat yang udah nge-fav sama follow. Kalian warbyazah =)**

 **Bales review :**

 **Juunaa** : _Yap bisa dilihat, chap ini isinya emang spesial buat MidoTaka. Kalo masalah tahu, saat ini baru Miya sama Jumi aja yang tahu jati diri bang Niji. Makasih juga sarannya, akan saya pertimbangkan HIDUP TRISUM :v_

 **AoKeisatsukan** : _Yeah, chap ini MidoTaka semoga terhibur ya =)_

 **R** : _Chap ini MidoTaka spesial~ Makasih ya saya emang suka melewatkan typo :') Baiklah, saran kamu akan saya pertimbangkan, jujur sebenarnya Niji cocok dengan siapa saja :v. Fudan juga ya? Wah kita sama HA! XD_

 **ai and august 19** : _Mayu sama Akashi? Niji sama Hai? Kita lihat saja nanti =)_

 **KuruMe** : _Beneran? Puja kehidupan fujo yang penuh dengan aupan ulululu. Btw saya seneng ternyata ada orang Kalimantan juga #toss saya KalSel di daerah Banjarbaru buat kuliah #gaknanya =)_

 **AMEUMA** : _Dan MidoTaka saya gantungkan saja di chap ini :v #plakk. Mari kita lihat saja apakah bang Niji kuat imannya :v oke thanks for review =)_

 **aegyosehunnie** : _Saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama loh kalau jadi Nijimura :v. Saya sebenarnya lumayan suka juga sama mereka berdua, tapi sayang jarang banget ada ff, dll menyangkut mereka berdua. Lagian saya kasian sama Murasakibara kalau ukenya diembat Niji ='). Hidup Nijimura nista! #plakk_

 **24dereavinkasu20** : _Haha saya juga setuju masalah nistain Nijimura, dia memang pantas dinistakan #plakk. Btw, masalah pairnya Niji biar saya pikirkan lagi dan kita lihat kelanjutannya nanti =)_

 **hiromineha** : _Ini sudah dilanjut dan isinya MidoTaka =)_

 **deagitap** _: Terima kasih untuk sarannya mbak!_ _Oke, jadi saya tegasin dulu disini. Jadi, penggunaan bahasa lo-gue hanya akan dilakukan ketika Niji-Mayu-Miya berinteraksi. Sisanya bakalan pakai aku-kamu-saya-kau kok. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai selera, penggunaan lo-gue disini saya gunakan untuk memperlihatkan keakraban Niji-Mayu-Miya semaata. Tapi mulai sekarang saya akan mencoba untuk membatasi penggunaan kalimat tersebut. Maaf kalau mengecewakan =')_

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **24dereavinkasu20 | AkaKuro-nanodayo | Akashi Yukina | AoKeisatsukan | BaconieSonjay | Daisy Uchiha | Diana844 | Luna d'Luce | MayuyuzumiAsari | Zanas-kun | deagitap | jeyminnie | sayuuki5 | AMEUMA | Kagehoshi Nao | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | Little Snowdrop | OrangeCaramell | aegyosehunnie | ayamaso |**

 **Mind to review/feedback minna?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fudanshi? Yes, I am!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU!, OOC, Miss typo, Shounnen-ai, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like? Don't read! Saya tidak mengharuskan/memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini, Nijimura dan Miyaji sedang berjalan bersisian di koridor lantai dasar SMU Teiko. Seperti yang terjadi pada hari-hari biasa, koridor sedang dalam keadaan ramai-ramainya, maklum waktu pulang sekolah adalah surga dunia bagi para pelajar, menyia-nyiakan waktu pulang? Itu adalah hal yang bodoh.

Nijimura dan Miyaji sedang menempuh jalan menuju gedung sebelah yaitu gymnasium. Hari ini tujuannya klub basket SMU Teiko akan menggelar rapat akbar yang melibatkan anak kelas 1, 2, dan 3. Nijimura dan Miyaji terus berjalan dalam keheningan, tak terasa mereka sudah mencapai bagian ujung koridor sekolah. Bosan dengan suasana yang ada, Nijimura pun mulai angkat suara.

"Mi, pengen denger hot news gak?" Nijimura tersenyum mesum ke arah sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah asyik dengan smartphone di genggaman tangannya.

"Apa?" Miyaji menjawab dengan setengah hati tanpa menoleh kepada Nijimura. Miyaji masih asyik dengan smartphonenya. Saat ini ia tengah mengupdate kabar terbaru yang santer dibicarakan di internet bahwa 'katanya' UN tahun depan akan dihapuskan. Katanya juga sih. Biasanya Miyaji merupakan orang yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan berita di dunia maya semacam itu. Namun, info kali ini sangat penting karena menyangkut kelangsungan hidup Miyaji yang notabenenya adalah siswa kelas 3 yang tahun depan akan menjalani ujian kelulusan sekolah.

"Kayaknya Jumi lagi naksir sama orang deh." Nijimura kembali berujar, ia mulai lirik-lirik ke arah smartphone Miyaji. Penasaran juga dengan apa yang dilihat sahabatnya dari tadi. Biasanya, sang sahabat hanya akan fokus dengan smartphonenya apabila tengah menyimak info terbaru dari MiyuMiyuKyuun, seorang idol favorit Miyaji.

"Oh Jumi naksir orang..." Miyaji merespon singkat. Miyaji mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Surai kecoklatannya melambai-lambai tertiup angin kota Tokyo. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Miyaji connect dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Nijimura.

"HAH? JUMI NAKSIR ORANG? ORANG BENERAN? BUKAN TOKOH ANIME YANG LOLI-LOLI ITU? SUMPAH?" Miyaji menjerit-jerit histeris persis seperti melihat Imayoshi yang sedang melakukan gerakan goyang itik. Nijimura curiga bahwa Miyaji sempat menghirup lem serigala saat jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tadi. ' _Maboknya keluar_ ' batin Nijimura.

"Iya serius. Liat nih." Nijimura mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas sekolahnya. Miyaji dapat melihat sebuah amplop berwarna pastel dengan motif bunga kamboja di tiap tepi amplop. Miyaji mengantongi smartphone miliknya. Ia merebut amplop tersebut dari tangan Nijimura.

Setelah meneliti depan belakang amplop tersebut. Miyaji membuka amplop dan mengambil kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Kertas dengan ukuran A4 yang memiliki motif macan tutul berwarna pink menyapa manik hitam milik Miyaji. "Norak banget" Miyaji berujar singkat dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Nijimura.

 _Jadi gini, langsung aja ya. Sebenarnya aku udah lama naksir sama kamu. Kamu itu meskipun sifatnya kadang kaya anjing rabies, tapi kamu punya sisi yang manis. Apalagi pas main basket, aku kadang suka terpesona sendiri. Rambut hitam kamu, ngingetin aku sama iklan sampo rijoys. Suara kamu ngingetin aku sama iklan strepsipilis. Setiap aku liat ekspresi kamu, apalagi pas marah, aku jadi inget iklan kirantih. Pokoknya aku suka sama kamu!_

Miyaji mengakhiri aktivitas membacanya. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Ia menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan serius.

"Ini gue yakin tulisan Jumi. Tapi kok isinya kayak gini sih?" Miyaji curiga, bahwa selama ini wajah datar Mayuzumi hanya kedok untuk menutupi kealayannya belaka. Miyaji bahkan masih bingung, sebenarnya kertas yang ada di genggamannya ini surat cinta atau malah surat endorse iklan yang biasanya ada di surat kabar.

"Alay kan? Gue ngeri banget ngebayangin muka dia pas lagi nulis surat ini. Betewe, menurut lo kira-kira dia naksir siapa ya?" Nijimura mengambil surat yang disodorkan Miyaji, melipatnya dan kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas.

"Hmm yang pasti anak basket dengan rambut hitam." Miyaji memasang pose berpikir sambil mangut-mangut.

"Kalau yang rambut hitam sih ada banyak. Gue juga rambutnya item." Nijimura mengibaskan poni depannya. Berusaha terlihat keren, meskipun bagi Miyaji lebih terlihat seperti belalang sembah kena epilepsi.

"Gini ya Ji, kalau misalnya gue jadi Jumi, daripada naksir sama lo, mending juga gue naksir sama..." Belum selesai perkataan dari Miyaji, sebuah teriakan seriosa (gagal) menggema di penjuru lorong sekolah. Nijimura dan Miyaji menengok ke arah sumber suara dengan gerakan yang kompak. Nampak seorang laki-laki tengah berlari dengan kecepatan fantastis menuju ke arah Nijimura dan Miyaji.

"MIYAJI-SAAAN!" Sang pelaku teriakan semakin mendekat ke arah Niji-Miya. Miyaji mulai panik, keringat sebesar tutup botol teh sasro mengucur di pelipisnya. Belum sempat Miyaji menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk kabur, sebuah pelukan maut keburu menghalangi niat sucinya barusan.

Nijimura tersenyum nista. Ia mengeluarkan kamera Kenon hitam dari dalam tasnya. Bukannya menolong, Nijimura malah menyempatkan diri untuk memfoto Miyaji yang tengah ditimpa siluman cheetah bersurai kuning kecoklatan. Ingatkan Miyaji untuk melipat gandakan seluruh hutang Nijimura. Lipat gandakan? Emang Dimas Kanjeng? Ehem maaf. Kembali ke cerita.

"Miyaji-san! Kenapa berangkat duluan? Aku kan pengen berangkat bareng sama Miyaji-san ke gym buat rapat hari ini." bocah kelebihan gula yang disinyalir bernama Hayama Koutaro berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Miyaji mendengus kemudian menjitak kepala kouhai yang saat ini dengan tidak tahu malu memeluknya di ujung koridor sekolah.

"Berangkat sendiri juga bisa kan? Emang kamu anak SD yang kemana-mana harus ditemenin? Dan satu lagi. JANGAN PELUK-PELUK SEMBARANGAN!" Miyaji menatap tajam kouhai di hadapannya. Niatnya sih ingin mengancam lewat tatapan. Bukannya takut, yang ditatap malah girang sendiri. Hayama menganggap tatapan tersebut sebagai tatapan tsundere ala Miyaji Kiyoshi. Ehem.

Nijimura yang berdiri di samping Miyaji juga tidak banyak membantu. Setelah tadi mengambil foto, sekarang ia hanya mesem-mesem menatap interaksi antara Miyaji dan Hayama. Nijimura cukup senang bisa mendapat asupan gratis di siang bolong begini. Sebodo dengan sahabatnya, yang penting asupan! Pikir Nijimura nista.

"Miyaji-saaan... maksud aku itu bukannya minta ditemenin kaya anak SD. Niat aku yang sebenarnya itu pengen jadi pangeran yang selalu melindungi putrinya kemana pun dia pergi! Aku harus melindungi kemana pun kau pergi! Pokoknya Miyaji-san akan selalu kulindungi." Hayama tersenyum keren. Efek angin dari mesin blower AC menambah kesan keren dari Hayama. Keren sih jika saja yang melihatnya adalah para penggemar wanita Hayama. Tapi sayang, yang melihatnya adalah Miyaji dan Nijimura. Bukannya mengundang decak kagum, malah mengundang rasa ingin meludah kepada Hayama.

Senyuman (sok) keren dari Hayama itu hanya disambut jitakan maut (yang menurut Hayama penuh cinta) dari Miyaji, serta tawaan nista dari Nijimura.

"MANA ADA PUTRI KAYA MIYAJI HAHAHA." Nijimura tertawa dengan brutal. Bahkan setitik air mata telihat di sudut mata Nijimura akibat tertawa terlalu heboh.

Jitakan maut part dua mendarat di kepala Nijimura, kali ini dengan bonus tendangan combo di ulu hati sang kapten basket.

.

.

.

Kalender di sudut ruangan menunjukkan angka di awal bulan November. Saat ini SMU Teiko –atau lebih tepatnya anggota OSIS, sedang dipusingkan dengan agenda tahunan sekolah yang rutin diselenggarakan. Apalagi? Tentu saja ulang tahun sekolah. Setiap tahunnya saat ulang tahun sekolah berlangsung, pihak sekolah akan menyelenggarakan bunkasai untuk menyemarakkan event spesial tersebut.

SMU Teiko yang terkenal sebagai salah satu sekolah unggulan berakreditas A di kota Tokyo menggelar bunkasai bertaraf nasional ini selama tujuh hari di lingkungan sekolah yang luasnya mengalahkan stadion GeBeKa. Saat acara bunkasai berlangsung, setiap kelas serta klub yang terdapat di SMU Teiko diwajibkan untuk ikut serta dalam pergelaran akbar tersebut. Bahkan saking terkenalnya, terkadang stand yang terdapat pada acara bunkasai tidak hanya diisi pihak dalam sekolah, tapi juga diisi dari pihak luar sekolah.

Untuk memeriahkan acara akbar tersebut, biasanya di hari penutupan bunkasai berlangsung, pihak sekolah akan mendatangkan artis-artis terkenal. Bahkan menurut info yang beredar, SMU Teiko pernah mengundang artis sekelas Super Senior (saat itu disinyalir sedang demam Koreya) sebagai bintang tamu yang mengisi acara penutupan hari terakhir bunkasai.

Menyangkut penyambutan hari ulang tahun sekolah itu lah, para anggota tim basket SMU Teiko tengah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran besar di dalam ruang gymnasium sekolah. Saat ini tengah diadakan rapat akbar menyangkut keterlibatan klub basket dalam acara bunkasai yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Semua anggota tim dari kelas satu hingga tiga diwajibkan untuk mengikuti rapat. Berani tidak datang rapat? Siap-siap kena lempar sapu oleh Nash –guru pembimbing serta penanggung jawab klub basket.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Seluruh klub di SMU Teiko diwajibkan untuk ikut serta tak terkecuali klub basket. Apabila tidak, maka akan mendapat sanksi tegas dari pihak sekolah. Sanksi yang diberikan pun tidak main-main. Pemberhentian segala aktivitas klub selama dua bulan (bahkan lebih) bukanlah hal yang mustahil terjadi apabila berani melanggar ketetapan sekolah tersebut. Jadi mau tidak mau semua anggota klub harus turut ikut serta dalam acara tersebut.

Rapat pun dilakukan guna membahas keterlibatan klub basket dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah. Rapat kali ini dipimpin oleh sang ketua umum klub basket SMU Teiko. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bibir seksi Nijimura Shuuzo. Mereka semua yang menjadi peserta rapat tengah menyimak dengan serius apa yang disampaikan oleh Nijimura yang saat ini berdiri di bagian tengah lingkaran. Abaikan Haizaki yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil ngiler di bagian pojok lingkaran. Kita doakan saja semoga nantinya Haizaki tidak mendapat bogem mentah dari Nijimura akibat tidur di saat penting seperti ini.

"Jadi, untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kali ini, ada yang punya saran ingin melakukan apa?" Nijimura menatap seluruh anggota tim basket. Berbagai macam usulan pun masuk dengan sangat cepat. Dari yang masuk akal, hingga sulit diterima akal sehat manusia normal (sayangnya kebanyakan anggota tim basket bukanlah orang yang normal).

"Rumah hantu aja senpai! Biar Aomine yang jadi hantunya!"

"HEI!"

"Wakamatsu, kamu itu lebih cocok jadi hantunya tahu. Dan juga konsep itu sudah diambil oleh kelas 1-5."

"Kalau Maid Cafe?"

"Kamu nyuruh kita semua jadi bencong hah Kagami?"

"Host Club gimana? Aku bisa merayu orang loh Nijimura."

"Halah itu mah maunya kamu aja Moriyama, lagian apanya yang bisa merayu? Orang jones gitu."

"Gimana kalau stand ramalan nodayo?"

"Emang kamu bisa ngeramal hah Midorima?"

"Enggak sih nodayo."

"Kalau gitu kamu diem aja."

"Kita bikin toko aksesoris ssu?"

"Kise! Kamu cewe atau cowo?" Yang ini teriakan Kasamatsu, bukan Nijimura. Yang diteriaki cuma pundung di pojokan.

Akashi yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan berbagai macam usulan dari rekan-rekannya tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula. "Daripada rusuh seperti ini, bagaimana kalau senpai saja yang tentukan? Aku yakin kalau kau yang menentukan pasti akan lebih adil. Kau kan ketua klub ini." Akashi tersenyum, kemudian dibarengi dengan anggukan seluruh anggota rapat. Dari pada terus-terusan memberi saran tapi ditolak oleh si ketua pikir mereka semua.

"Aku yang menentukan? Yakin? Gak nyesel?" Nijimura memastikan. Anggota rapat kembali menganggukan kepala. ' _Anggukin aja_ ' batin mereka saat itu.

"Hoo... kalau begitu, aku ingin klub basket tahun ini membuka spot photo." Nijimura tersenyum miring. Sepasang tanduk imajiner tumbuh di atas kepala Nijimura.

"Spot photo yang biasanya ada di kafe-kafe gitu?" Moriyama gagal paham. Si poni famous bertanya sambil mangap-mangap cupang.

"Oh enggak dong, itu sih udah mainstream banget. Supaya lebih menarik, spot photo kita juga akan melakukan foto bareng." Nijimura menganggukan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Bareng siapa? Nash-sensei?" Miyaji juga gagal paham. Entah kenapa pikiran yang agak nista tersebut dapat melintas di pikiran Miyaji. Ya sebenarnya sih gak nista-nista banget, kan Nash itu lumayan keren meskipun bodynya kaya preman pasar tanah abang.

"Ngapain foto sama dia? Emang dia artis? Tentu yang aku maksud adalah foto bareng sama kita semua dong." perkataan Nijimura dipotong oleh Himuro.

"Loh kok kita? Emang kita artis? Kalau Kise sih mending, dia kan model. Kalau kita? Masuk liputan TV lokal aja langsung selametan. Gimana bisa disandingin sama artis?" Himuro mengernyitkan dahinya heran, ia juga gagal paham.

"Kita emang bukan artis, tapi muka kita udah cukup mirip artis kok. Apalagi artis pemeran serial drama Kokoro on Basket. Lagian nih ya, kita bukan cuma foto dengan dandanan yang biasa aja. Karena nanti kita juga bakalan ngadain cosplay." Nijimura tersenyum riang.

Hening beberapa detik.

"HAAAH?" Hampir semua penghuni gym menjerit histeris. Bahkan Kuroko dan Mayuzumi yang biasanya berekspresi teflon juga ikut menjerit.

Setelah jeritan kolosal tim basket reda, Nijimura kembali berkata dengan ekspresi minta digebuk "Jadi gini, aku bakal memilih beberapa orang buat cosplay. Tenang aja, sebagai ketua yang adil dan bijaksana, aku juga bakalan ikutan cosplay kok, buat yang gak kebagian tugas cosplay, bakalan dapat jatah ngurus pekerjaan yang lain. Aku sudah bikin susunan tugasnya nih tadi pas di kelas." Ternyata dari awal Nijimura memang tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan usulan anggota yang lain. Dia memang lebih memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, dalam kasus ini yaitu sarannya saja. Pantas saja semua usul yang diajukan oleh para anggota rapat tadi ditolak dengan cepat dan tegas.

Nijimura mengeluarkan lipatan kertas bekas sobekan buku dari saku celana trainingnya. Kertas dengan motif garis-garis biru yang dilengkapi kata bijak di bagian bawah sebagai hiasan telah dibuka. Bisa dipastikan itu sobekan kertas dari buku bermerek Cahaya Dunia. Di dalam kertas itu telah tertulis sederet kalimat dengan huruf tulisan ala dokter (hewan gila) lengkap dengan beberapa coretan di sana-sini.

Semua para penghuni gym langsung berebut untuk melihat pembagian tugas yang telah diatur oleh Nijimura.

 _Spot Photo Kakoii Desu ala Klub Basket_

 _PAnitia aCARa (PACAR) :_

 _Ketua Pelaksana (Ketapel) : Nijimura Shuuzo_

 _Wakil Ketua Pelaksana (Waketapel) : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Sekretaris : Miyaji Kiyoshi, Momoi Satsuki_

 _Bendahara : Moriyama Yoshitaka, Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Susunan tugas sesuai divisi beserta daftar nama :_

 _Divisi Cosplay. Bertugas sebagai coretbadutcoret pemeran karakter tertentu pada saat bunkasai berlangsung. Kalian diharuskan untuk terus tersenyum_ _ **SEPANJANG HARI**_ _, dilarang cemberut apalagi_ _ **MENAMPAR PELANGGAN**_ _. Ingat, kita akan melayani setiap keinginan pengunjung untuk berfoto meskipun permintaan saat foto merupakan_ _ **HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH**_ _. Daftar nama :_

 _Kelas 3 : Nijimura Shuuzo, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kasamatsu Yukio._

 _Kelas 2 : Himuro Tatsuya, Hayama Koutaro, Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei, Wei Liu._

 _Kelas 1 : Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Divisi Fotografer. Bertugas sebagai tukang foto keliling (cuma keliling di area spot foto). Kalian diharuskan menjepret (bukan menjambret) foto para pengunjung yang tertarik untuk berfoto bersama para coretbadutcoret cospayer kita. Daftar nama : Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, Kiyoshi Teppei._

 _Divisi Editor. Bertugas sebagai tukang edit hasil foto milik para pelanggan. Terserah pengen pake aplikasi editor foto apa, mau Be123, Ce180 aku tidak peduli, yang penting waktu dicetak jadinya harus bagus (alis harus badai, muka harus cerah, jerawat dan komedo hilang). Daftar nama : Sakurai Ryo, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Reo Mibuchi._

 _Divisi Penjaga Tamu. Bertugas menjaga tamu (semacam yang biasanya ada di kondangan, bertugas menjaga buku tamu juga). Harus ramah, tidak boleh cemberut apalagi menggonggong terhadap para pengunjung. Daftar nama : Momoi Satsuki, Furihata Kouki, Nebuya Eikichi, Koganei Shinji._

 _Divisi Perlengkapan. Mengurus semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Mendekor ruangan, membeli konsumsi, membantu tugas dari divisi lain. Intinya kalian itu adalah seorang coretbabucoret pekerja yang produktif. Daftar nama :_ _ **SELURUH ANGGOTA TIM YANG TIDAK TERMASUK DALAM DIVISI COSPLAY, FOTOGRAFER, EDITOR, MAUPUN PENJAGA TAMU, KARENA KALIAN ITU**_ _CORETANGGOTASISACORET_ _ **LUAR BIASA!.**_

Beberapa tulisan yang diberi penegasan bahkan telah ditebalkan menggunakan stabilo kuning oleh Nijimura. Sungguh niat sekali kapten.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu. Hening terjadi sesaat ketika semua anggota telah selesai membaca keseluruhan isi kertas yang diberikan oleh Nijimura.

"Hanjer anggota sisa." Hanamiya memberi deathglare kepada Nijimura. Yang disinggung malah asyik bersiul sambil memainkan smartphone di tangannya. Pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan membunuh Hanamiya. Dalam hati Hanamiya merutuki kelakuan Nijimura dan berharap si ketua terserang penyakit katarak permanen.

"Ini para pelanggan apa gak kabur jika ngeliat Eikichi senpai jadi penjaga tamu?" Ogiwara bertanya dengan polosnya. Yang disebut namanya hanya pundung di pojokan seperti Kise beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yah padahal aku juga pengen ikutan cosplay supaya bisa barengan Shin-chan." Takao menghela nafas, dan diberi pukpuk singkat oleh Kimura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Percaya deh, aku gak bakat buat ngefoto orang." Kagami si alis cabang berkata dengan serius.

"Jadi kamu bisa ngefoto yang selain orang? Kaya hantu penampakan gitu?" Hyuuga bertanya dengan tampang bego.

"Gak gitu, maksudnya aku gak terlalu bagus buat ngefoto orang. Kalaupun bagus ya, itu berkat editan PeEsCeO sama Piksler." Kagami sweatdropped mendengar perkataan Hyuuga.

"Kan nanti bakalan di edit dulu sama divisi editor. Jadi masalah bagus atau tidak itu urusan mereka Kagami-kun." Kuroko yang dari tadi diam ikut menimpali perkataan Kagami. Kagami mengeluarkan ekspresi ' _oh iya ya_ '. Kuroko hanya bisa facepalm.

"Diedit sama Editor? Kitakore!" Izuki mencatat candaan garing ke buku sakunya.

"DIAM IZUKI!" Hyuuga berkata dengan emosi. Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Hyuuga.

"Senpai, yang cosplay ini gimana?" Akashi memandang Nijimura yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya senyum licik.

"Perhatian, buat yang kebagian masuk divisi cosplay kita bakalan rapat habis ini."

Perkataan Nijimura dibalas anggukan tidak minat oleh para korban yang masuk divisi cosplay.

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya tersisa para PACAR (PAnitia aCARa) , serta anggota divisi cosplay di dalam ruang gym. Sementara yang tidak kebagian tugas sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi karena tidak ada jadwal pergantian seperti divisi lain, kalian akan aku mintakan izin ke kelas masing-masing untuk absen dari aktivitas stand kelas. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian harus bekerja secara total seharian penuh selama bunkasai berlangsung." Nijimura berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya hingga mendatangkan keinginan untuk menampar wajah sang kapten.

Penjelasaan mematikan Nijimura hanya dihadiahi anggukan lemas dari para peserta rapat.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, kita emang dapet kostum dari mana?" Moriyama membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita bakal nge-cosplay yang simple aja kok tenang aja." Nijimura tersenyum singkat.

"Yang simple itu kaya gimana ya? Gak nge-cosplay gundam kan?" Miyaji menyahut sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis dari dalam tasnya. Ia kan sekretaris, jadi harus mencatat semua isi dari rapat kali ini. Untuk Momoi, ia hanya akan mengurus masalah proposal serta surat-menyurat perizinan lainnya.

Nijimura menatap Miyaji yang mulai sibuk menulis kemudian ia pun angkat bicara. "Pengen sih nge-cosplay gundam. Keren, tapi sayang ribet, jadi kayaknya gak mungkin deh. Lagian, kalian pasti gak setuju kan?" yang lain mengangguk kompak.

"Oke, jadi gini yang pertama kita bicarakan masalah konsep. Pertama aku mau kita semua melakukan cosplay secara berpasangan. Apa kalian mengerti?" Nijimura menatap rekan timnya satu per satu. Ada yang mengangguk sok paham. Ada juga yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, berpasangan maksudku adalah seperti ini. Misalnya saja aku dengan Miyaji. Kami akan memilih tokoh anime dari Attack on Titan. Aku jadi Eren, Miyaji jadi Rivaille. Selama acara berlangsung kami juga harus selalu berdua, berfoto berdua, berpose di depan kamera berdua. Ya semacam begitu pokoknya." Nijimura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Mayuzumi dan Miyaji sontak memandang tajam Nijimura. ' _Anjir ini mah akal-akalan doang supaya dia dapat asupan._ ' Mereka membatin secara bersamaan.

Para peserta rapat hanya terdiam, Nijimura kembali meneruskan penjelasannya. "Tenang saja, masalah pembagiannya aku bebaskan kalian untuk memilih sendiri. Aku akan memberi waktu 20 menit untuk mencari pasangan serta menentukan karakter apa yang akan kalian pilih." Nijimura memperhatikan arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. "Dimulai dari sekarang." Waktu pun berjalan, seketika suasana di dalam gym menjadi ricuh.

"MIYAJI-SAAN AYO BARENG AKU!"

"EH KAMPRET GUE YANG BARENG MIYAJI."

"ENGGAK, MIYAJI-SAN SAMA AKU!"

"AKU GAK MAU SAMA KALIAN BERDUA TAHU!"

"TETSU BARENG AKU!"

"GAK! KUROKO-CCHI BARENG AKU! AOMINE-CCHI SAMA MIDORIMA-CCHI AJA SANA."

"OGAH BANGET SAMA PECINTA MAMA LAUREN ITU!"

"AHOMINE, YANG KUPERCAYA ITU OHA-ASA BUKAN MAMA LAUREN NODAYO!"

"Midorima-kun, percaya itu sama Tuhan, jangan sama Oha-Asa."

"KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK! SUDAH JELAS KALAU TETSUYA AKAN MENJADI PASANGANKU!"

"TETSU-KUN SAMA AKU!"

"Satsuki, kamu cewe, gak ikutan cosplay juga. Gimana bisa mau pasangan sama Tetsu?"

"GAK MAU, POKOKNYA SAMA AKU!"

"HIMURO SAMA AKU!"

"Muro-chin sudah sama aku senpai."

"LOH HIMURO KAN JANJINYA SAMA AKU."

"Liu, aku udah sama Atsushi."

Nijimura memijit pelipisnya. Mendengar teriakan mereka semua jauh lebih memusingkan dari pada menghintung Integral lipat tiga. Bahkan, Akashi yang biasanya tergolong ' _waras_ ' juga ikut-ikutan berteriak, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kepribadian bokushinya. Jujur, terkadang Nijimura heran, kenapa kelakuan anggota timnya bisa seperti anjing gila yang belum disuntik vaksin. Semakin didiamkan malah semakin anarkis. Harus dikasih tindakan tegas pikirnya lagi.

"DIAAAAAM! JIKA ADA YANG NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI, BAKALAN DIHUKUM BUAT LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 100 KALI." Nijimura berteriak dengan lantang, membuat debat kusir para anggota yang lain terhenti. Jika Nijimura sudah mulai berteriak seperti ini, berarti pertanda buruk sudah terlihat. Please, terakhir kali Nijimura mengamuk, mereka semua disuruh jalan jongkok berkeliling sekolah, sekali lagi **KELILING SEKOLAH** sebanyak tujuh putaran. Aomine saja bahkan langsung diare tiga hari setelah melakukan hukuman itu.

"Daripada ribut, kita akan tentukan dengan undian saja." Nijimura berkata dengan bijak. Banyak yang tidak setuju, tetapi mau tidak mau tetap mengangguk saja. Ya dari pada Nijimura mengamuk sekarang.

Nijimura mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil kertas kemudian membuat sobekan-sobekan kecil dan menuliskan nama-nama di dalam kertas tersebut yang menyerupai kertas undian arisan milik ibunya. Kebetulan ibu Nijimura adalah seorang bandar arisan ibu-ibu karang taruna di daerah tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah selesai membuat undian, ia segera mengundi nama-nama yang ada. Undian dilakukan beberapa kali dan menghasilkan delapan pasangan yaitu :

Moriyama Yoshitaka – Izuki Shun

Akashi Seijuuro – Kuroko Tetsuya

Miyaji Kiyoshi – Hayama Koutaro

Kasamatsu Yukio – Midorima Shintaro

Nijimura Shuuzo – Mayuzumi Chihiro

Aomine Daiki – Himuro Tatsuya

Murasakibara Atsushi – Kise Ryouta

Wei Liu – Hyuuga Junpei

Nijimura mendecak kesal, padahal dia sudah sengaja memberi tanda di kertas undian yang sudah dia buat, niatnya untuk memasangkan orang-orang yang menjadi OTP dambaannya agar dapat berpasangan saat cosplay nanti. Tapi sayang, beberapa OTP incaran miliknya meleset.

Beberapa peserta rapat yang melihat undian menjerit tertahan. Yang paling histeris? Pasti Miyaji. Yang senang bukan main juga ada. Siapa? Tentu Akashi dan Hayama. Bahkan Hayama sempat berselebrasi ala dab style saking senangnya. Kalau Akashi? Dia masih memasang pose cool, padahal dalam hati sudah tertawa-tawa sinting.

"NIJIMURA ANJER! SENGAJA LO?" Miyaji berusaha menjambak Nijimura, tapi keburu ditahan Kasamatsu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"IYA ITU SENGAJA KAN SENPAI SSU?" Kise juga ikutan berteriak. Kasamatsu yang berhasil menghalau Miyaji bersiap menendang Kise. Kise kicep mendadak.

"SENPAI, AKU GAK TERIMA POKOKNYA UNDIAN TADI HARUS DIULANG!" Aomine juga ikut berteriak, bahkan ia mulai membakar ban yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Cukup, ini sudah diundi oleh kapten. Kita harus menerima segala keputusannya." Akashi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada pose masih tetap cool tingkat dewa. Ia berusaha menengahi rapat yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ya iyalah ngomong kaya gitu, situ mah enak dapet pasangan sama Tetsuya." Mayuzumi berkata sarkas. Akashi memincingkan mata ke arah sepupu Kuroko tersebut. ' _Masbuloh?_ ' Akashi memandang Mayuzumi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Akashi benar, sebaiknya terima saja. Lagi pula apa bedanya jika berpasangan dengan yang lain? bukankah kita semua sama? Kita rekan satu tim kan?" Himuro tersenyum. Anggota lain yang mendengar penuturan halus Himuro menjadi terharu, mereka semua seakan-akan melihat sayap malaikat lengkap dengan lingkaran halo di atas kepala Himuro.

"Dengar apa kata Himuro? Dari pada meributkan masalah pasangan, lebih baik kita membahas masalah karakter yang akan kita perankan." Nijimura kemudian berdehem pelan.

Akhirnya seluruh anggota rapat hanya mengangguk ' _iyain aja deh_ ' batin mereka. Lebih baik rapat hari ini segera diakhiri saja, dari pada diperlama malah membuat sakit kepala serta ganguan jiwa bertambah.

.

.

.

Rapat pun akhirnya selesai. Nijimura menghela nafasnya. Ia mengelus dadanya yang rata kemudian membatin nelangsa ' _Wahai Kami-sama Sujo lelah._ '

Menghadapi segala macam kelakuan maupun komentar ajaib para rekannya memang cukup menguji mental serta akal sehat Nijimura. Mungkin jika Nijimura bukanlah orang yang baik dan penyabar, semua anggota yang mengikuti rapat tadi telah ia buang ke sungai untuk pakan buaya.

"Cape Ji?" Mayuzumi bertanya singkat. Saat ini Nijimura dan Mayuzumi tengah pulang berdua. Miyaji awalnya juga ingin ikut pulang bersama mereka berdua, tapi keburu diseret oleh Hayama. Katanya sih, untuk mencari referensi kostum yang akan mereka kenakan saat bunkasai nanti.

Selain itu, Moriyama yang biasanya juga pulang bersama Nijimura, tiba-tiba beralasan kepada Nijimura bahwa ia ingin menjenguk adiknya di rumah sakit. Padahal Nijimura sangat ingat bahwa Moriyama merupakan anak bungsu di keluarganya.

"Iya, tau aja kan tadi pas rapat gimana?" Nijimura melemaskan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Mayuzumi yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah perkataan terakhir dari Nijimura, suasana menjadi hening.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan utama menuju stasiun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.13 PM. Lalu lalang orang-orang yang telah menyelesaikan aktivitas harian menjadi latar belakang suara yang ada di antara Nijimura dan Mayuzumi.

"Oh iya Jum boleh nanya gak?" Nijimura yang teringat akan sesuatu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Mayuzumi menjawab tanpa minat, ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Lo lagi naksir sama orang ya?" Nijimura menanyakan pertanyaan yang kembali mengawang-awang dipikirannya akibat surat yang jatuh tepat di depan kelasnya tadi siang.

"Emang kenapa?" Mayuzumi balik bertanya meski begitu ekspresi datarnya sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memandang Nijimura yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Gak, gue pengen nanya aja. Siapa tau lo lagi suka sama orang. Ya kaya yang rambutnya item gitu, kaya Moriyama atau Kasamatsu mungkin haha." Nijimura ketawa garing. Mayuzumi tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Nijimura praktis juga berhenti. Ia menatap Mayuzumi dengan bingung.

"Kalo iya kenapa, dan kalo enggak kenapa?" Mayuzumi menatap Nijimura tajam.

Nijimura meneguk ludah, terakhir kali Mayuzumi menatap tajam Nijimura seperti ini adalah, ketika ia kepergok mengambil (mencuri) pangsit isi ayam dari menu bakmi spesial favorit Mayuzumi bulan lalu. Yang selanjutnya terjadi saat peristiwa itu adalah Nijimura yang ditampar bolak-balik oleh Mayuzumi.

Nijimura nampak berpikir keras. Apa pertanyaannya tadi telah menyinggung Mayuzumi? Atau mungkin Mayuzumi curiga kenapa dirinya bisa mengetahui masalah itu? Kalau iya, yang pasti ini merupakan pertanda buruk. "Lupain aja Jum, tadi gue mabok, soalnya tadi waktu di ruang ganti gym gue sempet lewat di depan lokernya Aomine. Lo tau kan baunya kaya apa? Haha." Nijimura berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Keringat sebesar biji durian mulai mengucur di pelipis Nijimura.

Di tempat lain, Aomine langsung bersin-bersin hebat. Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya langsung menjauh.

"Che, dasar bego." Mayuzumi memutus kontak mata antara mereka berdua, kemudian berjalan melalui Nijimura yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi minta dirajam bambu panas di bibir.

"Loh, kok gue dibilang bego?" Nijimura yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Mayuzumi kemudian berjalan menyusul si surai perak yang telah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Karena tidak paham apa maksudnya. Dasar bodoh." Mayuzumi berkata singkat. Kemudian ia mengambil light novel kecil dari saku bagian dalam jas sekolahnya. Setelah itu, Mayuzumi pura-pura sibuk dengan bahan bacaan dihadapannya.

"Ya emang gak paham. Makanya gue nanya kan." Nijimura mulai mencak-mencak. Tapi sayang yang diajak bicara hanya diam, berusaha fokus dengan bacaannya. Sesekali hanya membalas dengan jawaban ' _hn_ ' singkat.

' _Jadi bego aja terus, yang kaya gitu aja gak ngerti_ ' batin Mayuzumi. Ia merutuki sifat orang yang berada di sebelahnya ini. Mayuzumi strong kok tenang aja.

Dan hari ini, serta untuk seterusnya, seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro sepertinya harus memberi petunjuk yang lebih baik lagi apabila ingin memberi kode terhadap Nijimura Shuuzo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo minna, Melvin desu~**

 **Maaf banget nih baru apdet, maklum akhir semester banyak kerjaan haha. Btw, masih ada kah orang yang ingat dengan ff gaje ini? #gak**

 **Catatan mengenai chapter ini :**

 **Sistem pasangan cosplay pada chap ini tidak mutlak berakhir menjadi couple. Mungkin, ada yang bakalan 'kejadian' mungkin ada juga yang tidak. Itu tergantung mood saya nanti haha #plakk**

 **Btw, ada yang pengen ngasih saran untuk para chara di chap depan bakalan nge-cosu apa? Kalau ada, bisa ditulis di review ya minna. Kalau menarik, dan sesuai selera saya, mungkin bakalan saya pilih :)**

 **Bales Review :**

 **asda :** _Ditunggu ya momen AkaKuro nya! Kalau masalah romantis kita lihat aja chap-chap depan. Ya untuk yang terakhir kita doakan saja xoxo_

 **AoKeisatsukan :** _Hmm padahal saya niatnya bikin Nash sebagai tokoh netral loh, tapi kita lihat saja nanti ya ;)_

 **hiromineha** : _Maaf banget ya chap ini masih belum bisa munculin AkaKuro, tapi kalau buat chap-chap depan kemungkinan besar ada kok. Emang mereka berdua itu sweet banget ya haha #ditampol . Oke ini udah di next yaa..._

 **ai and august 19** : _MidoAka? Saya juga lumayan suka sih, meskipun lebih seneng sama MidoTaka :v . Si preman tsun sudah dimunculin di chap ini (iya kamu benar! Haizaki memang muncul amat-sangat sedikit di chap ini :v) kita lihat aja ya kedepannya mereka bakalan gimana.._

 **Daisy Uchiha** : _Untuk chap ini bisa dilihat siapa bintangnya (jangan tanya, saya juga bingung padahal :v). Sayang sekali fren, di chap ini Niji masih belum bisa dikondisikan sebagai 'pengejar Mayuzumi' maklum, Nijimura masih ditahap pencarian jati diri haha_

 **ai and august 19** : _Kalau misalnya dia sama Mayu tapi jadi seme gimana dong tetep gak suka ya? Oke, satu lagi Team NijiHai. Kita tunggu di chap depan ya momen mereka berdua xoxo._

 **R** : _Anak SMA nih? Atau malahan mahasiswa? Kayaknya tingkat kesibukan kita beda tipis deh :v Kalau boleh curhat, saya juga akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget loh, bikin laporan, tugas praktek, bikin gamtek, terus juga bikin maket. Ah kampret lah pokoknya #gaknanya . Ya masalah basa-basi itu... ANDA BENAR SEKALI MASTAH #sujud saya emang biasanya kebablasan kalau udah bikin part itu :'). Gak nemu? Hmm padahal ada loh. Gimana dengan chap ini? Apa anda menemukan typo yang tersembunyi? :v_

 **Botol Gas** : _Makasih, Niji emang gemesin (gemes buat sasaran ditabok) kok :v. Oke ini udah dilanjut ya..._

 **Oto Ichiiyan** : _Makasih banget, saya masih gak nyangka loh kalau misalnya ada yang pengen ngebaca ff picisan kaya gini :') Selamat dinikmati ya chap kali ini :)_

 **Akashi Yukina** : _Anda merasakannya? Sama saya juga XD. Oke ditunggu ya momen NijiMayu nya :)_

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **AMEUMA | AoKeisatsukan | BaconieSonjay | Botol Gas | Diana844 | Kagehoshi Nao | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | Kiraracchi | Little Snowdrop | Luna d'Luce | Michiggy Lovche | N and S and F | aegyosehunnie | ayamaso | fusuisekai | sayuuki5 | starrydoll21 | 24dereavinkasu20 | AkaKuro-nanodayo | Akashi Yukina | Daisy Uchiha | MayuyuzumiAsari | ParkMitsuki | Zanas-kun | deagitap | jeyminnie |**

 **Makasih juga buat para silent readers, meskipun kalian hanya diam, tapi saya tetap mencintai kalian :***

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan. Mind to read and review minna?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fudanshi? Yes, I am!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU!, OOC, Miss typo, Shounnen-ai, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Saya tidak mengharuskan/memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal yang terpampang di layar smartphone Nijimura menunjukkan minggu kedua di bulan November. Saat ini pemuda dengan nama keluarga Nijimura itu sedang dalam fase sibuk-sibuknya. Nijimura kedapatan tugas untuk mengurus berbagai macam hal menyangkut tentang perayaan ulang tahun SMU Teiko yang akan diadakan awal bulan Desember nanti.

Selain mengurus keperluan klub basket, Nijimura juga harus mengurus berbagai macam urusan yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan OSIS mengingat ia juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua di organisasi tersebut.

Sebenarnya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Nijimura untuk melewati fase-fase ulang tahun sekolah seperti saat ini. Tapi berhubung di tahun ketiganya kali ini Nijimura menjabat sebagai ketua klub basket serta wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus, maka tugas yang diembannya pun terasa beranak pinak dengan ganas.

Belum lagi sebagai ketua kelas 3-2 Nijimura juga harus ikut serta mengurusi stand kelas. Meskipun dalam hal ini ia masih bisa dibantu oleh Miyaji dan Kasamatsu selaku wakil ketua kelas.

Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, masalah pekerjaan OSIS maupun stand kelasnya masih belum seberapa bagi Nijimura. Yang paling membuatnya sakit kepala itu justru pekerjaannya di klub basket.

Klub yang diyakini oleh para kaum hawa SMU Teiko sebagai klub yang paling keren, justru berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada. Karena keren itu belum tentu normal, justru bisa mendatangkan stress berkepanjangan. Klub basket yang diketuainya saat ini justru menjadi sumber ke-stres an nomer 1 bagi Nijimura.

Klub yang berisi orang-orang abnormal yang hingga kini diyakini masih belum disuntik vaksin siput gila memang sangat menguji jasmani serta rohani Nijimura. Salah satu sumber stress yang membuat Nijimura mampu beristighfar berkali-kali adalah ketika masa-masa persiapan ulang tahun sekolah seperti saat ini.

Sering kali ketika para anggota klub mempersiapkan berbagai macam hal seperti properti dan yang lainnya guna mempersiapkan stand klub basket saat bunkasai awal bulan nanti, terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Nijimura. Kegaduhan tidak penting sangat sering terjadi, salah satunya seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Rasanya Nijimura ingin mati saja saat ini.

"KAPTEN INI DESIGN BACKGROUNDNYA GIMANA?"

"SOUVENIRNYA GIMANA SENPAI?"

"NIJIMURA! KOSTUMNYA KEKECILAN DI BADANKU! GIMANA INI?"

"JI CATATAN ANGGARAN YANG KEMAREN MANA?"

"NIJIMURA KENAPA KERTAS FOTONYA JELEK BEGINI? WARNANYA KUSAM TAU!"

"KAPTEN! KAMERA DSLR NYA KOK LENSANYA CACAT KAYA GINI?"

Nijimura menggeram frustasi. Bukannya membantu meringankan pekerjaannya, para anggota klub basket yang diketuainya saat ini malah membuat Nijimura semakin stress. Hanya butuh beberapa hitungan mundur maka Nijimura bisa dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Memang para anjing gila ini sudah keterlaluan.

Tidak, Nijimura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus mengambil tindakan tegas untuk menenangkan amukan para anjing gila ini agar mereka bisa menjadi lebih jinak. Kalau terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa keesokan hari Nijimura akan berubah menjadi orang gila, berkeliling kota sambil tertawa girang tanpa menggunakan busana sambil membawa boneka barbie di kedua tangannya. Dan yang pasti Nijimura tidak ingin hal nista di dalam bayangannya itu menjadi nyata.

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Dimulailah teriakan seriosa Nijimura yang sangat terkenal angker di telinga seluruh anggota klub basket.

"SEKALI LAGI ADA YANG TERIAK, BAKAL GUE ARAK KELILING TOKYO SAMBIL DITELOLETIN!" Nijimura mengakhiri teriakannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Seluruh penghuni gym terdiam. Antara takut, shock atau merasa aneh dengan ancaman Nijimura.

Nijimura menghela nafas sesaat. "Kalau pengen ngomong, satu-satu ya jangan teriak-teriak gitu. Aku udah pusing ngurusin masalah OSIS sama basket jangan kalian bikin tambah pusing dengan teriakan-teriakan kalian itu." Nijimura menatap satu per satu anggota klub basket yang saat ini berdiri mematung.

Para anggota klub basket mengangguk singkat. Nijimura tersenyum puas, ia mengisyaratkan seluruh anggota untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing. Salah satu kouhainya nampak berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Nijimura.

"Eh kapten, boleh protes gak?" Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu mendekati Nijimura.

"Oh Haizaki. Kamu mau protes apa?" Nijimura menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Jujur, sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat malas menghadapi kouhainya yang terkenal paling bengal satu angkatan murid kelas 1.

"Aku gak pengen ngerjain masalah properti, ribet banget. Aku pengen kerjaan yang lain aja. Yang lebih gampang." Haizaki berkata sambil menunjuk tumpukan properti yang beberapa saat lalu ia kerjakan.

Persimpangan imajiner muncul di pelipis Nijimura. ' _Ya terus gue peduli gitu?_ ' Nijimura membatin di dalam hati. Nijimura mencoba untuk sabar. Sesekali ia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa menampar bolak-balik Haizaki saat ini bukanlah hal yang dapat membantu. Bukannya membantu, malah nanti ia akan diadukan kepada Nash-sensei dengan tuduhan penganiayaan tanpa sebab. Jangan tanya siapa tukang adu di klub basket. Sudah pasti Hanamiya pelakunya.

"Gini ya Haizaki, semua orang disini juga kayaknya sama kamu. Sama-sama ngerasa ribet dan pengennya dapat kerjaan yang lain. Tapi semua tetap kerja tanpa protes. Jadi aku juga minta kamu melakukan hal yang sama, oke?"

Hening sesaat. Haizaki diam, Nijimura diam, semua anggota yang melihat mereka berdua juga diam. Semuanya diam. Terdengar bunyi jangkrik yang diputar dengan sengaja oleh Takao. Nijimura mengirimkan deathglare mautnya ke arah Takao dan hanya dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari si pelaku.

Haizaki mendengus ke arah Nijimura. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gym.

"Yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku seperti mereka?" Haizaki menggumam pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun kepada Nijimura.

Nijimura menghela nafas. Jujur, ia sudah bisa memprediksikan hal ini. Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kouhainya yang satu itu memang sulit diatur. Bahkan Akashi saja sudah melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera terlebih dahulu apabila diminta berurusan dengan Haizaki. Memang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjinakkan Haizaki hanya Nijimura seorang. Itu pun harus dengan usaha keras.

"Gak dikejar Ji?" Miyaji menyahut dari belakang Nijimura. Nampak Miyaji menghampiri Nijimura sambil membawa buku catatan bersampul hitam. Tidak, bukan Death Note tenang saja.

"Males, ntar balik sendiri juga. Asli lagi males ngurusin dia." Nijimura menangkat kedua bahunya acuh tanda tidak terlalu peduli dengan kepergian Haizaki beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yakin gak mau dikejar? Format design stand kita ada di flashdisknya dia loh. Kalau gak dikejar gak bakalan keburu selesai tuh designnya loh Ji." Miyaji tersenyum nista ke arah Nijimura.

"Oke gue kejar dia sekarang. Dan berhenti senyum najong gitu. Jijay gue liatnya. Kalau pengen senyum kaya gitu, kasihin ke Hayama aja sana!"

Dan Nijimura kabur dari gym setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan geplakan maut dari Miyaji.

.

.

.

"Oy stop disitu Haizaki." Nijimura berteriak agak keras.

Haizaki menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya sejenak.

Saat ini Nijimura sedang mengejar Haizaki yang masih berada belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan area dekat gedung gymnasium sekolah.

Haizaki membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Nijimura.

"Apa lagi? Aku sedang malas adu mulut denganmu." Haizaki menatap tajam Nijimura.

Nijimura menghela nafas pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Haizaki. Nijimura terus berjalan hingga menyisakan jarak 2 langkah kaki antara ia dengan Haizaki.

"Jujur sebenarnya aku yakin kamu bisa mengerjakan semua itu jika benar-benar berusaha. Meskipun kamu itu pemalas, suka bolos latihan, dan tidur saat rapat penting, tapi aku yakin sama kemampuan kamu kok Haizaki." Nijimura menepuk pelan kepala Haizaki. ' _Lembut juga, kirain nih anak gak pernah sampoan_ ' Nijimura membatin sambil terus mengelus pelan surai abu-abu milik Haizaki.

Baru sebentar mengelus rambut Haizaki, tangan Nijimura ditepis terlebih dahulu oleh sang empunya kepala. Nijimura nampak agak terkejut, bahkan dahinya mengernyit pelan. Haizaki memutus kontak mata antara mereka berdua. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, enggan menatap Nijimura yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Yakin apanya? Yang kau berikan kepercayaan itu cuma Akashi saja." Haizaki berujar dengan nada pelan. Ia masih enggan menatap Nijimura.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa? Kok tiba-tiba malah nyinggung Akashi sih? Semua anggota basket aku perhatikan tahu." ' _Ya buat dapat asupan mau tidak mau harus diperhatikan semua._ ' Nijimura menyambung perkataannya di dalam hati.

"Iya semua memang kau perhatikan. SEMUA! SELAIN AKU! Kapten sepertimu mana pernah peduli denganku. Yang kau tahu hanya mengomeliku saja." Haizaki membalikkan tubuhnya spontan tepat saat ia berteriak. Haizaki menatap sengit Nijimura. Nijimura meneguk ludahnya. Nijimura terdiam sesaat. Sungguh, ia tidak menduga Haizaki akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Hei, itu justru bentuk perhatian dariku kepadamu. Aku mengomelimu karena aku peduli. Aku ingin kau sering ikut latihan agar bakatmu dapat terus terasah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku selalu memperhatikan perkembanganmu. Bahkan dari awal kau masuk tim basket!" Nijimura ngibul, padahal ia baru memperhatikan Haizaki ketika si surai abu-abu mulai sering bolos latihan dan pernah terlibat baku hantam dengan Kise beberapa bulan yang lalu. ' _Bohong demi kebaikan gak papa Shuuzo._ ' Nijimura membatin untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Haizaki terdiam mendengar perkataan Nijimura beberapa saat yang lalu. Haizaki kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Nijimura.

"Apa kau punya alasan kenapa aku harus kembali dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan bodoh yang tidak aku sukai itu?" Haizaki menatap tajam Nijimura. Tapi bisa dilihat sorot mata Haizaki sedikit melembut. Ya, sangat sedikit sampai Nijimura tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Karena... ehm aku percaya padamu!" Nijimura tersenyum keren kepada Haizaki.

Haizaki mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan melewati Nijimura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Haizaki menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Nijimura.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan pekerjaan bodoh itu asal kau berhenti menjadi cerewet selama sebulan ke depan terhadapku." Haizaki mengakhiri kalimatnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah gedung gymnasium sekolah

"Baiklah." Nijimura berujar pelan. Kemudian ia menyusul Haizaki untuk kembali ke gedung gymnasium sekolah.

Sepertinya kali ini Nijimura dapat menjinakkan Haizaki dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Entah itu apa, Nijimura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Saat ini ia hanya harus fokus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua klub basket SMU Teiko.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kita ngapain disini?"

"Beli perlengkapan buat stand klub basket kita kan?"

"Moriyama-san, tidak baik menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga."

"Oke Himuro aku mengerti."

Saat ini Nijimura, Himuro, dan Moriyama sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota Tokyo. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, bahwa saat ini mereka bertiga pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan yang akan digunakan di stand klub basket nanti.

Sebenarnya yang seharusnya pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan adalah anak-anak dari divisi perlengkapan. Tetapi karena takut uang kas akan digelapkan secara ilegal, akhirnya Moriyama selaku bendahara memutuskan agar ia, Himuro (bendahara 2) serta Nijimura yang akan berbelanja.

Dengan terjun langsungnya ia kelapangan kali ini, Moriyama ingin memastikan sendiri berapa harga barang-barang yang akan mereka beli, dari pada kena kibul anak-anak divisi perlengkapan yang wajahnya memang seperti penjahat tukang gasak ATM.

Jangan heran dengan pemikiran Moriyama, memang sifat medit sudah mendarah daging di tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Mungkin jika anak-anak divisi perlengkapan tahu alasan mengapa Moriyama tidak mengutus mereka untuk berbelanja, mungkin si poni badai akan dirajam masal dan diarak keliling kota.

Selain itu, pada awalnya Moriyama juga turut meminta Akashi Seijuuro untuk ikut serta dalam agenda belanja kali ini. Hal itu mengingat karena Akashi merupakan orang kaya seantero SMU Teiko yang sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi berapa jumlah aset kekayaannya. Kalau Akashi ikut, otomatis bisa ' _dipakai_ ' untuk mengurangi jumlah anggaran yang dikeluarkan.

Namun sayang, Akashi menolak permintaan Moriyama dengan alasan ikut les biola hari ini. Moriyama pun cukup bingung, kenapa ada les yang diadakan pada hari Minggu seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya toh ia iyakan juga perkataan Akashi tersebut. Maka dari itu Nijimura dipaksa ikut untuk menggantikan Akashi. Lumayan sebagai kuli angkat belanjaan pikir Moriyama dengan briliannya.

Di lain pihak, Nijimura sendiri juga sebenarnya ingin protes dengan permintaan Moriyama yang 'memintanya' untuk ikut berbelanja hari ini. Tapi berhubung diancam oleh Moriyama, akhirnya Nijimura menurut saja.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Nijimura, hari Minggu ikut belanja sama aku dan Himuro ya!"_

" _Loh? Bukannya kamu bilang udah ngajak Akashi? Ngapain lagi ngajak aku segala?"_

" _Dia ada les biola katanya pas hari Minggu nanti."_

" _Ah gak tau, gak mau peduli. Aku males, capek, pengen istirahat aja di rumah."_

" _Nijimura, kalau kau tidak mau ikut, maka aku akan membeberkan rahasia besarmu kepada ibumu!"_

" _Halah, memangnya rahasia yang mana?"_

" _Itu loh yang kau mecahin kaca jendela rumah pak RT."_

" _HAH? TAHU DARI MANA?"_

" _Kan aku liat waktu itu, lupa ya rumahku ada di samping rumah pak RT? Hehe."_

" _Oke aku ikut. Tenang aja Mor."_

" _Siip. Betewe, masalah yang kaca jendela itu... sebenernya aku udah cerita sama ibuku. Dan ibuku bilang bakalan cerita sama ibumu waktu arisan karang taruna minggu depan. Jadi sori banget ya, aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi hehe."_

" _KAMPRET!"_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jadi kita mau beli apa dulu?" Himuro membuka percakapan.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah memasuki gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti prediksi awal Moriyama bahwa di hari weekend seperti ini pasti ada banyak pengunjung yang ingin berbelanja. Bisa dilihat bahwa di bagian lantai dasar saja dipenuhi lautan manusia yang sibuk dengan tujuan masing-masing untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

"Kita ke toko baju aja dulu. Sekalian liat referensi buat cosplay nanti. Kalian ingat kan karakter apa aja yang bakal di cosplay?" Nijimura menatap dua orang di hadapannya. Moriyama dan Himuro mengangguk singkat. Nijimura pun tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan memimpin di depan kedua rekan klub basketnya tersebut.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menuju lantai ke-2 dan memasuki area yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik serta aksesoris. Ada juga beberapa outlet yang menjual pakaian dengan beberapa macam model baik untuk pria maupun wanita di dalamnya.

"Gimana kalau kita masuk ke situ dulu?" Moriyama menunjuk salah satu outlet yang terletak paling ujung kanan. Terlihat sebuah outlet yang menjual pakaian tradisional, serta bahan mentahannya seperti kain serta aksesoris.

"Kayaknya mahal deh. Tempatnya kaya mewah gitu." Himuro berkata dengan nada khawatir. Sungguh tidak elit apabila mereka sudah masuk ke dalam sana, bertanya-tanya tentang model pakaian, serta mencoba pakaian yang menarik minat, tapi malah tidak jadi beli karena harganya tidak sesuai dengan budget.

"Tenang aja Himuro, anggaran klub basket itu banyak kok. Kan tim kita menang turnamen terus secara gak pernah kalah gitu sama tim lawan, Jadi dikasih anggaran lebih banyak dari pada ekskul lain. Lagi pula kalau duitnya kurang, kita bisa langsung nge-kontak Nash-sensei buat minta tambahan dana dari tabungan pribadinya dia." Nijimura berkata dengan nada girang kepada Himuro yang masih tampak khawatir.

Di lain tempat, Nash yang sedang membaca koran dan minum kopi langsung bersin-bersin heboh. Saking hebohnya, bahkan sampai ada setetes kopi yang keluar lewat lubang hidungnya.

Setelah disepakati bersama akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam outlet yang telah dimaksud oleh Moriyama. Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat di dalam outlet pakaian tersebut. Himuro tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meraih manequin yang terletak di bagian pojok dalam toko pakaian tersebut. Nijimura dan Moriyama yang melihat tingkah Himuro, akhirnya turut memperhatikan pakaian yang menjadi incaran Himuro.

"INI!"

"WAH IYA KIMONO COWOK HITAM POLOS!"

"Pas banget obi nya warna putih!"

"Eh bentar, ini ukurannya pas gak ya buat Hyuuga?" Nijimura meneliti kimono dengan warna hitam pekat yang saat ini dipegang oleh Himuro dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kayaknya sih iya, ukuran baju yang dia tulis kemaren L deh kalo gak salah. Ini kayaknya buat ukuran L gitu." Moriyama mencoba merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil segulung kertas. Ia membukanya dan meneliti kembali. "Iya nih dia nulis L." Sambung Moriyama lagi.

"Yaudah beli aja itu, buat Liu gimana? Tapi nyari haori warna putihnya gimana?" Nijimura menatap Moriyama dan Himuro.

"Ini ada ukuran yang agak gedean dikit. Kayaknya sih pas buat Liu." Nijimura meraih kimono yang dilipat dan diletakkan di atas meja samping manequin tadi.

"Tinggal haori nya aja lagi nih. Gimana dong?" Himuro menatap bergantian Nijimura dan Moriyama.

"Tenang, Momoi katanya udah ngurusin pakaian yang agak susah dicari. Tugas kita disini nyari baju yang bentuknya agak umum aja. Yang biasanya banyak dijual sama orang gitu." Moriyama menjawab dengan tenang.

"Emang gimana cara dia ngurusnya?" Himuro bertanya dengan heran.

"Tante dia katanya punya usaha butik gitu di kota sebelah. Jadi nanti kita bakal ngasih ongkos bikin sama ongkos kirimnya aja." Moriyama menjawab seadanya.

"Gak usah bayar ongkos kirim, ntar biar aku sama yang lain aja ngambil kesana. Biar hemat gitu." Nijimura menyahut.

"Ya udah aku sih terserah aja." Moriyama menyahut singkat.

Mereka bertiga pun membawa pakaian yang akan mereka beli ke meja kasir dan membayarnya dengan uang tunai. Setelah membayar, mereka bertiga pun beranjak keluar dari dalam outlet pakaian tadi. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan outlet pakaian tersebut, tiba-tiba Moriyama menjerit tertahan sambil mecoba merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Astaga!" Moriyama menepuk dahinya, kemudian mengambil dompet yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam saku bagian dalam jaketnya. Setelah menghitung dengan teliti ia bergumam pelan. "Sudah kuduga..."

"Kenapa Mor?" Nijimura bertanya dengan nada bingung kepada Moriyama yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku baru ingat setengah dari duit buat belanja ketinggalan di rumah!"

"Loh kok bisa? Moriyama-san ngeletakin duitnya pisah ya?"

"Iya, itu kemaren kan aku pisahin buat bayar properti." Moriyama mulai panik. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipis Moriyama.

"Kok Moriyama-san baru aja sih sadarnya? Tadi pas bayar baju tenang-tenang aja." Himuro berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Memang benar, saat membayar semua belanjaan di toko tadi, Moriyama tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh.

"Ya gimana aku baru ingat! Gimana nih? Gimana? GIMANA HIMURO? GIMANA NIJIMURA?" Moriyama mulai histeris. Beberapa pengunjung menatap heran Moriyama. Mungkin mereka semua mengira bahwa Moriyama baru saja menjadi korban pelecehan om-om mesum.

"TENANG MORIYAMA! TENANG!" Nijimura juga ikutan berteriak. Semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Spekulasi tentang pelecehan om-om mesum semakin kuat jika melihat tingkah laku Moriyama dan Nijimura saat ini.

Sadar dengan tatapan ambigu orang-orang, Himuro membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf kepada para pengunjung lain akibat telah membuat kegaduhan kecil. Nijimura dan Moriyama yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak malah nampak tidak peduli. Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau mereka berdua tidak tahu malu.

Mengabaikan para pengunjung disekitarnya, Nijimura kemudian tersenyum keren ke arah Moriyama yang wajahnya masih panik.

"Pakai duitku aja dulu. Tapi duitnya diganti ya?"

Moriyama tersenyum sumringah mendengar tawaran dari Nijimura. Ia merangkul Nijimura kemudian berkata dengan nada riang. "Oke tenang Niji ku sayang bakalan abang ganti kok." Moriyama tersenyum mesum.

"Oke aku ngambil ke ATM dulu ya Moriyama cintaku." Nijimura tersenyum tak kalah mesum dari Moriyama.

Himuro yang melihat tingkah kedua makhluk rabies dihadapannya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan yang pelan. Sesekali ia menggumamkan ' _Gak kenal, gak kenal, gak kenal_ ' dengan nada yang lirih.

"Ih kok jijay ya kalo kamu yang ngomong gitu?"

"Waktu kamu ngomong gitu ke aku juga gak kalah jijay tahu."

Nijimura pun berlalu meninggalkan Moriyama dan Himuro untuk pergi ke ATM yang terletak di lantai dasar. Moriyama dan Himuro tetap bertahan di lantai 2 untuk menunggu Nijimura menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu 'menarik uang di ATM'. Sebelum berpisah, Moriyama melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nijimura kemudian berteriak nista.

"NIJIMURA! JANGAN LAMA YA, KALAU LEBIH DARI 15 MENIT NTAR AKU CIUM LOH!"

"NAJIS WOY KAMPRET!"

Sekali lagi, Nijimura dan Moriyama diperhatikan para pengunjung mall. Himuro hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pelan sambil menggumamkan ' _Aku masih normal, aku masih normal..._ ' hingga berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Ketika menuruni eskalator menuju lantai dasar, netra Nijimura menangkap hal yang begitu fenomenal.

Apa itu?

Ternyata, Nijimura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dua orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Yang satu bersurai crimson dengan mata berbeda warna. Sementara yang satu lagi bersurai baby blue dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

' _Are? Itu Akashi sama Kuroko kan? Ngapain disini?_ ' Nijimura membatin singkat. Dua orang kouhai yang diindikasikan sebagai Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya berada sekitar 10 meter di depan Nijimura. Sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah dua orang kouhainya di klub basket. Hal itu dipertegas dengan penampilan Kuroko, ia menggunakan jaket kelas disertai nama lengkapnya di bagian belakang paling bawah ' _Kuroko Tetsuya_ '.

Sementara yang disampingnya itu juga sudah pasti Akashi. Memangnya siapa lagi kenalan Kuroko yang memiliki surai crimson, tinggi badan yang minim, serta warna mata yang beda sebelah. Selain Aka- eh tunggu sebentar. Beda sebelah? ' _ASTAGA! ITU KAN SI BOKUSHI.. ANJER KOK BISA?!_ ' Nijimura histeris di dalam hati.

Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi untuk para anggota klub basket bahwa Akashi memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dan kepribadian yang saat ini muncul jauh di depan Nijimura adalah kepribadian bokushinya Akashi. Kepribadian yang paling tidak disukai oleh Nijimura.

Memang sih, karena kepribadiannya inilah tim basket SMU Teiko dapat memenangkan berbagai pertandingan dimana-mana. Tapi sayang sifat bokushinya itu sangat tidak tahu diri dan kurang ajar bagi Nijimura. Dengan kepribadian bokushinya itu, Akashi pernah memarahi Nijimura dengan spartanya _. 'Shuuzo kapten macam apa kau ini? Sungguh tidak berguna! Cukup bibirmu saja yang mengganggu, jangan sampai kinerjamu juga menganggu kelangsungan tim ini!'_ Jika mengingat hal itu, rasanya Nijimura ingin membakar Akashi dengan kemenyan sampai lenyap.

Kembali ke situasi sekarang. Saat ini, dahi Nijimura mengernyit heran ' _Jangan-jangan mereka...KENCAN?_ ' Nijimura langsung heboh sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Ia langsung merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan kamera Kenon berwarna hitam.

Nijimura berjalan ala ninja dengan berjinjit pelan. Ia mendekati kedua kouhainya yang saat ini larut dalam suatu perbincangan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Nijimura karena kondisi mall yang cukup ramai serta posisi Nijimura yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Jarak antara Nijimura dan kedua kouhainya kini hanya tersisa sekitar 3 meter. Berbekal dengan bersembunyi dibalik pot tanaman besar yang terletak tepat dibelakang mereka,

Nijimura dapat mendengar suara Akashi dan Kuroko dengan sangat jelas. Jangan remehkan Nijimura Shuuzo, selain ikemen dia juga memiliki gelar kupingers handal karena sering menguping pembicaraan teman-teman disekitarnya. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara dalam radius 7 meter jauhnya.

"Akashi-kun kau yakin tidak apa-apa menemaniku hari ini?"

"Tentu Tetsuya. Hari ini aku memang sedang tidak ada jadwal apa-apa."

' _Dasar mata belang! Kemaren pas disuruh belanja sama Moriyama buat hari ini bilangnya ada jadwal les biola._ ' Nijimura menggerutu pelan. Ia tidak menduga bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang tukang ngibul.

"Baiklah maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu Akashi-kun. Harusnya hari ini aku pergi bersama Kagami-kun, tapi sayang dia malah ada urusan mendadak."

"Oh tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Lain kali kalau kau mau membuatku repot seperti ini lagi, aku tidak keberatan kok."

' _Anjer dasar kadal polio tukang goda!_ ' Masih menggerutu seperti sebelumnya, namun tangan Nijimura mulai aktif mengarahkan lensa kamera miliknya untuk mengabadikan momen ' _kencan_ ' kedua kouhainya.

"Akashi-kun kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Ah tidak kok aku serius mengatakannya."

Kuroko tiba-tiba terdiam, praktis Akashi juga terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Nijimura yang saat ini masih menjalankan aksi mengupingnya.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Ya Tetsuya?"

Nijimura bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Akashi sedang mencoba memasang senyum terkeren miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kau adalah orang yang kurang kerjaan."

Suasana di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Entah kenapa di dalam mall yang ramai seperti pasar ikan ini tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi jangkrik.

Nijimura yang berada tidak jauh dari Akashi dan Kuroko mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. Dapat dilihat, setitik air mata turun dari kedua netra Nijimura.

Akashi terdiam ditempat, batu imajiner sebesar 100 kg menghujam kepalanya. Jadi begini kah rasanya disindir oleh gebetan sendiri? Akashi mencengkram erat dadanya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata ' _Rasanya sakit, namun tidak berdarah._ ' Seperti tokoh berambut merah dari anime sebelah.

Kuroko diam saja sambil memasang ekspresi datar andalannya saat melihat tingkah laku Akashi. Bukannya menenangkan, Kuroko malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun ayo cepat, aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah secepatnya." Kuroko berbicara tanpa menatap Akashi sedikit pun.

Akashi yang masih lesu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kuroko dengan langkah yang gontai.

Nijimura yang berdiri di kejauhan mengangguk singkat. Ia mengambil smartphonenya yang diletakkan di saku parka berwarna abu-abu yang tengah ia gunakan saat ini. Nijimura membuka aplikasi e-mail dan menuliskan sederet pesan untuk Akashi.

 **To** : _Akashi Seijuuro_

 **From** : _Nijimura Shuuzo_

 **Subject** : _Sabar_

 _Akashi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lain kali kalau pengen ngegombal dikondisikan dulu ya? Apalagi yang jadi gebetan kamu orang gak peka macam Kuroko._

 _Tertanda, Nijimura kapten basket yang paling perhatian._

Setelah menuliskan sederet e-mail untuk dikirimkan kepada Akashi, Nijimura menekan tombol send dan hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga e-mail tersebut berhasil dikirim. Nijimura mengantongi kembali smartphone hitam miliknya

Nijimura pun beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berniat untuk pergi melaksanakan tugas utamanya yaitu ' _menarik uang di ATM_ '. Baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, smartphone miliknya sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu. Nijimura memtuskan untuk mengecek smartphonenya sekali lagi. Dan ternyata, ada satu pemberitahuan e-mail masuk dari Akashi.

 **To** : _Nijimura Shuuzo_

 **From** : _Akashi Seijuuro_

 **Subject** : ( _none_ )

 _Aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya Shuuzo._

Nijimura mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. ' _Paling juga gertak sambal_ ' batin Nijimura. Baru saja ia ingin memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku, ternyata benda tersebut kembali menampilkan sebuah pemberitahuan e-mail masuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan Nijimura membuka e-mail tersebut.

 **To** : _Nijimura Shuuzo_

 **From** : _Akashi Seijuuro_

 **Subject** : ( _none_ )

 _Jangan pernah menganggap ini gertakan. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Shuuzo._

Nijimura menghela nafasnya membaca sederet kalimat dari e-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Akashi.

' _Dia ini kayaknya lebih berbakat jadi peramal deh daripada pemain basket. Oha-asa nya Midorima mah lewat dibandingin sama Akashi._ ' Nijimura membatin singkat.

.

.

.

"HEII! Udah lama nunggunya?" Nijimura berlari kecil menghampiri Moriyama dan Himuro yang duduk di bangku pojokan lantai 2.

"Nijimura, kau tahu sudah pergi berapa lama?" Moriyama berbicara dengan nada datar.

Nijimura menatap Moriyama heran. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Himuro yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Merasa sia-sia karena diabaikan, ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kayaknya 45 menit lebih dikit deh emang kenapa Mor?" Nijimura memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Moriyama masih diam sambil menatap Nijimura tajam. "Kau ingat aku bilang apa sebelum kau turun ke lantai dasar tadi?" Tatapan Moriyama semakin tajam. Ia bahkan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Nijimura dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Yang mana ya Mor?" Nijimura pikun mendadak.

"Masalah aku akan mencium mu jika pergi lebih dari 15 menit." Moriyama semakin mendekat ke arah Nijimura. Nijimura melangkah mundur, agak ngeri juga melihat senyum najis milik Moriyama.

"KAMPRET! BERANI MENDEKAT AKU ADUIN KE TANTE LOH!" Nijimura mulai mengancam.

"Emang aku takut gitu?" Moriyama mulai mencoba meraih pundak Nijimura. Nijimura yang merasa ngeri langsung menghindarkan diri dari sentuhan Moriyama.

Dan semuanya diakhiri dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Moriyama dan Nijimura. Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Himuro hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan miris.

' _Aku gak kenal, aku gak kenal..._ ' Himuro terus merapalkan mantra tersebut, sembari berharap bahwa kedua manusia rabies yang saat ini tengah melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran ala film India di hadapannya ini dapat dianugrahi kewarasan oleh kami-sama di atas sana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo minna Melvin desu~**

 _Maaf banget karena buat chap ini asli ngaret banget :') Btw, emang masih ada yang ingat ya sama FF gaje ini? :v_

 _Maaf banget buat chap ini saya gak bisa bales review, tapi buat chap depan bakal saya usahakan untuk ngebales kok :) Dan juga tenang aja, semua review udah saya baca kok :v_

 _Sekian dari saya, akhir kata saya ucapkan terma kasih..._

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **24dereavinkasu20 | AkaKuro-nanodayo | Akashi Sorata | Akashi Yukina | AoKeisatsukan | BaconieSonjay | Daisy Uchiha | Diana844 | Kiraracchi | Luna d'Luce | MayuyuzumiAsari | Michiggy Lovche | Oto Ichiiyan | ParkMitsuki | Zanas-kun | deagitap | jeyminnie | real its me | sayuuki5 | AMEUMA | Botol Gas | Kagehoshi Nao | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | Little Snowdrop | N and S and F | aegyosehunnie | atinnita | ayamaso | cipta wijaya | fusuisekai | hiromineha |**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fudanshi? Yes, I am!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU!, OOC, Miss typo, Shounnen-ai, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Saya tidak mengharuskan ataupun memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

* * *

Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung gymnasium SMU Teiko. Kaki jenjang miliknya dihentak-hentakkan dengan penuh perasaan. Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang dituju, Nijimura terus menggerutu tiada henti, satu per-satu nama penghuni kebun binatang telah disebutnya. Bibir febeles milik Nijimura semakin dimajukan beberapa centi. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, orang-orang awam pasti akan meyakini bahwa wajah Nijimura memiliki suatu jembatan konjugasi antara manusia dengan ikan cupang peliharaan adik Miyaji.

Nijimura memasang wajah ngenes seperti itu bukanlah tanpa suatu alasan. Sepele sih sebenarnya, mari kita memutar ulang aliran waktu menuju satu jam yang lalu untuk lebih jelasnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat ini ruang OSIS sedang berada dalam keadaan yang cukup mencekam. Tidak, bukan berarti mereka semua sedang diganggu oleh roh halus, atau pun diterror pembunuh psikopat yang menggunakan gunting keramat sebagai alat membunuhnya. Mereka semua tengah menggelar suatu rapat penting. Meskipun kalau dilihat secara sekilas, perkumpulan tiga belas orang itu lebih terlihat seperti para anggota sekte penyembah kuda liar Sumbawa yang tengah melakukan ritual sesat.

Ketiga belas anggota inti OSIS tengah melakukan rapat tertutup guna membahas acara ulang tahun sekolah yang semakin dekat dengan hari-H. Mungkin hanya tersisa sekitar tujuh hari sebelum ulang tahun sekolah akan digelar oleh pihak SMU Teiko. Anggota OSIS selaku event organizer semakin dibuat tekanan mental, jasmani, maupun rohani.

Nijimura selaku wakil ketua OSIS pun tidak luput juga dari tekanan mental tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Nijimura tetap strong, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai macam tekanan mental. Apalagi kalau mengingat pengalaman dengan klub basket. Jika mengingat tekanan mental saat mengurusi anggota klub basket yang barbarnya naujubilah, memanglah tekanannya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada saat menunggu hasil ujian nasional ataupun pengumuman SBMPTN. Entahlah bagaimana mengumpamakannya, padahal Nijimura belum pernah ikut SBMPTN.

Kembali lagi pada perkumpulan anggota OSIS yang tengah rapat.

"Menurut yang aku dengar dari divisi acara, bintang tamu untuk pengisi acara hari terakhir bunkasai sedang bermasalah. Apa itu benar?" Imayoshi sang ketua OSIS tersenyum mengerikan kepada seluruh anggota rapat. Senyum sih, tapi auranya 11 : 12 dengan tukang jagal hewan qurban untuk Idul Adha.

Hening menyelimuti ruang OSIS. Tak ada satu pun yang berani bekicau, tekanan dari sang ketua OSIS yang ala-ala pembunuh psikopat di film thriller Amerika itu membuat semua peserta rapat bungkam. Berani mengeluarkan suara? Barbel melayang. Jangan heran, menurut gosip yang sempat beredar, ternyata Imayoshi adalah seorang penggemar Agung Herkulesto.

"KALIAN SEMUA, JAWAB DONG KALAU DITANYA!" Imayoshi menggebrak meja. Barang-barang yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar dahsyat.

"Anu masalah itu..."

"AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG, BERANI MOTONG HAH HYUUGA?" Imayoshi berteriak kolosal. Ia menatap tajam Hyuuga yang baru saja berniat menjawab perkataannya.

Hyuuga kicep. Riko yang duduk di sampingnya berusaha menahan tawa nista.

Serba salah, jika didiamkan ngamuk, dijawab malah lebih parah. Pada intinya apa pun yang dilakukan seluruh anggota OSIS saat ini (selain Imayoshi tentunya) adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Yeah, Imayoshi suciih mereka semua penuh desaah (?).

"Sebenarnya begini kaichou, grup yang kita minta untuk mengisi acara saat hari penutupan bunkasai telah dikonfirmasi oleh manajernya untuk berhalang hadir karena masalah internal dalam grup mereka. Manajer mereka juga menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada pihak Teiko." Ootsubo melipat tangan di depan dada berusaha cool, padahal dalam hati sudah ketar-ketir kena damprat Imayoshi yang sedang bad mood.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Padahal mereka sendiri yang sudah menyutujui proposal yang diajukan oleh Akashi." Nijimura berujar pelan, tidak berani berbicara banyak di hadapan Imayoshi yang sedang PMS. Takut kena semprot seperti Hyuuga tadi. Mending kalau cuma kena omelan saja, tetapi masalahnya Imayoshi mengomel beserta hujan lokalnya juga. Nijimura tidak mau wajah ikemennya terserang bau jigong mendadak.

Untuk sebuah informasi singkat. Akashi menjabat sebagai seorang sekretaris tingkat II dalam kepengurusan OSIS. Ia bertugas mengurus segala macam surat resmi yang dikeluarkan pihak OSISI untuk kepentingan internal maupun eksternal sekolah. Bahkan surat untuk pengajuan acara amal berupa sunatan massal pernah diajukan langsung oleh Akashi. Jangan tanya siapa yang mengusulkan acara amal tersebut. Sudah pasti Reo Mibuchi.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari grup pengganti."

"Ootsubo-san itu tidak mungkin, waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi! Kalau ingin mengundang superstar, kita harus melakukan janji kontrak paling tidak sebulan sebelum hari H." Riko sang sekretaris tingkat I OSIS ikut menimpali.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau yang mengisi acara di hari terakhir murid dari Teiko juga? Bukankah itu tidak pernah dilakukan?" Reo sang pemuda kemayu mengeluarkan usulan singkat.

"Acara ini merupakan salah satu bentuk pencitraan Teiko. Aku tidak mau mengambil keputusan gegabah seperti itu. Lagi pula kita tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mencari murid yang bersedia menjadi pengisi acara di hari terakhir bunkasai. Mereka semua sibuk mengurusi stand kelas ataupun klub masing-masing." Imayoshi bersabda sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruang OSIS. Tepat saat waktu menginjak menit kedua, Riko tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya secara mengejutkan, tak lupa ia memberikan gebrakan kecil pada meja di hadapannya.

"Eh sebentar, aku baru terpikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong Akashi saja?" Riko menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan Aida." Imayoshi mulai mengurangi aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya tanda cukup tertarik dengan sepenggal ide yang dilontarkan oleh sang sekretaris.

"Si Akashi itu kalau tidak salah, ayahnya punya cabang usaha di dunia entertainment juga kan? Kita bisa minta koneksi darinya untuk mengundang artis pengganti untuk mengisi acara di hari terakhir bunkasai nanti." Riko mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Lagi pula, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi selain itu. Benar kan kaichou?"

Semua anggota rapat mengangguk singkat mengamini pernyataan dari Ootsubo. Imayoshi memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya itu ide terakhir yang masih bisa diharapkan. Baiklah kalau begitu telah kuputuskan, artis untuk pengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah akan diurus oleh Nijimura."

Nijimura berjengit pelan.

"Hah? Kok aku?" Nijimura memandang Imayoshi yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan ' _are you kidding me?_ '. Kan yang punya agensi ayahnya Akashi, kok malah dia yang ditunjuk sebagai tukang urus.

Sialan emang si kacamata musang ini. Kalau bukan ketua OSIS, pasti Nijimura sudah melemparkan Imayoshi ke kandang ayam yang berada di belakang sekolah. Sungguh, Imayoshi dan segala kekuasaannya membuat Nijimura ingin terjun bebas saja dari atap gedung Fitsa Hats.

"Kau kan senpainya di klub basket, aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa meminta bantuannya."

"OGAH. Lagian kenapa harus aku coba? Kan kau yang menyetujui usulan Aida, harusnya yang mengurus hal itu kau saja sekalian."

Seketika aura membunuh mengelilingi ruang OSIS. Nijimura terdiam kemudian meneguk ludah paksa, sepertinya ia baru saja melakukan ritual pemanggilan setan secara tak sengaja. Untuk saat ini, Nijimura merasa menyesal tidak membawa butiran tasbih yang ia dapat dari hasil door prize jalan santai bulan lalu.

"Kau yang urus, atau klub basket akan kutarik seluruh fasilitasnya selama **sebulan**." Imayoshi menekankan kata sebulan untuk menggertak Nijimura. Untuk mendisiplinkan Nijimura memang harus menggunakan cara ekstrem pikir sang ketua OSIS dalam hati.

"Ba-baiklah kaichou yang agung."

Ujung-ujungnya, jika telah berhadapan dengan Imayoshi yang sedang PMS, Nijimura pastilah akan menjadi pihak yang tertindas.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Mungkin itu tadi merupakan sepenggal kisah pilu yang dialami oleh Nijimura. Hasil rapat sepihak yang lebih di dominasi oleh kediktatoran Imayoshi semakin menambah beban hidup Nijimura. Parahnya, tidak ada satu pun anggota OSIS lain yang membantunya. Memang, pertemanan di dalam organisasi itu semu, semuanya palsu!

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya bukannya Nijimura tidak mau membantu urusan OSIS, hanya saja saat ini ia masih dalam keadaan perang dingin dengan Akashi. Apa saja akan ia lakukan jika memang mampu, hanya saja jangan sampai ada hubungannya dengan Akashi. Jangan tanya alasan perang dinginnya dengan Akashi, hal ini berkaitan dengan insiden di mall seminggu yang lalu. Sedikit banyak, Nijimura merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang saat itu mengirimi e-mail simpatik kepada Akashi.

Nijimura memutar otaknya untuk menemukan sebuah solusi jitu untuk membujuk Akashi Seijuuro. Membujuk Akashi sama saja dengan merayu malaikat maut. Salah ngomong sedikit saja, bisa mendatangkan ajal kepada Nijimura. Masih segar di ingatan Nijimura, saat dulu si Kagami mencoba membujuk Akashi untuk berbaikan dengannya. Bukannya dapat berbaikan dengan Akashi, yang habis itu terjadi malahan Kagami kena sambit gunting, syukurnya pipi kiri saja yang jadi korban. Belajar dari pengalaman yang ada, Nijimura tidak mau kalau nanti wajah ikemennya turut menjadi korban keganasan gunting Akashi yang melegenda seperti kasus Kagami.

Terlalu banyak mengkhayalkan keanarkisan Akashi, tanpa disadari oleh Nijimura, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berbadan lebih pendek darinya. Sang objek yang ditabrak meringis pelan. Nijimura berusaha meningkatkan atensi lebih dalam kepada orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lho Kuroko ya? Maaf aku gak liat kalau ada kamu tadi."

"Ha'i Nijimura-senpai. Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu kok." Kuroko memsang wajah teflonnya seperti biasa.

Seakan baru mendapat pencerahan dari dewi Kwang-Im, sebuah bohlam 5 watt menyala terang di atas kepala Nijimura. ' _Nikmat apa yang kau dustakan Nijimura?_ ' Nijimura tersenyum najong ke arah Kuroko.

"Kebetulan sekali Kuroko, aku boleh minta tolong tidak? Ini hal yang cukup penting loh."

"Minta tolong apa ya senpai? Kalau bukan hal yang aneh, aku mungkin bisa membantumu senpai."

Senyum nista Nijimura semakin lebar. Kuroko yang melihatnya agak ngeri juga, takutnya sang kapten sedang kesurupan nenek gayung penghuni WC gymanasium.

' _Syaiton kaya Akashi mah gampang diakalin kalau ada Kuroko._ ' Nijimura membatin singkat. Sepertinya Nijimura tidak sadar, bahwa saat ini ia juga terlihat seperti syaiton di mata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Miyaji menutup pintu ruang ganti yang berada di dalam bangunan gedung gymnasium sekolah. Tepat ketika membalikkan badannya, netra hitam milik Miyaji menangkap sesosok manusia (kadang) tak kasat mata yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu panjang depan jejeran loker. Miyaji memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut yang diketahui bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Jum, kenapa?" Miyaji mendudukan diri di samping Mayuzumi yang sedang terdiam sendirian di ruang ganti gymnasium. Sedari tadi manik kelabu Mayuzumi tak lepas dari satu stel kostum yang terbungkus rapi dalam kantong plastik berwarna hitam di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Meratapi nasib." Mayuzumi menghela nafas berat.

Miyaji memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda heran melihat tingkah laku sang sahabat. Ia tahu kalau Mayuzumi itu tidak punya semangat berlebih dalam menjalani hidup seperti Ogiwara ataupun Hayama, tetapi sepertinya ekspresi Mayuzumi saat ini menjadi jauh lebih suram dari pada biasanya.

"Kenapa Jum? Kalau ada masalah cerita aja, siapa tahu gue bisa bantu." Miyaji berusaha bijak. Terlalu banyak menonton acara Mario Gaduh di TV membuat Miyaji ingin memotivasi sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda virus galau ini agar kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi sebenarnya gini, gue ngerasa gak srek sama kostum yang bakalan gue pake waktu bunkasai nanti."

"Loh emang kenapa? Kostum pemburu vampire yang bakalan lo pakai nanti kan keren! Gue aja yang nanti bakalan dikasih make up pake alis tebel biasa aja." Miyaji berusaha menyemangati sang sahabat. Padahal di dalam hati Miyaji juga memaki-maki peran yang didapatnya.

"Bajunya tebel, tau kan Mi kalo gue gak tahan panas?"

"Tenang aja Jum, kalau panas ntar bakalan gue kipasin kok."

Nijimura yang entah datang dari dimensi mana, tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dengan obrolan antara Mayuzumi dan Miyaji. Nijimura menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Mayuzumi sambil tersenyum, berusaha terlihat gentle meskipun di mata Mayuzumi dan Miyaji lebih terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menawarkan bisnis MLM.

"Anjir ngagetin aja lo. Baru dateng dari mana?" Mayuzumi meneliti tampilan Nijimura yang masih rapi dengan seragam sekolah dari ujung kaki sampai bawah leher. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang mengenakan baju kaos kedodoran dan celana training belel.

"Dari rapat OSIS. Kenapa emang? Kangen ya? Ih Jumi so sweet banget deh sama aku. Sini biar aku cium dulu." Nijimura merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Mayuzumi. Lengkap dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan.

Miyaji bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Nijimura. Sungguh, Nijimura yang sedang memasang wajah sakau sambil memonyongkan bibir yang sudah monyong dari lahir itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari penampakan palasik manapun di muka bumi ini.

Lain lagi dengan si surai kelabu. Mayuzumi hanya terdiam sebentar melihat perlakuan Nijimura, ia kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dengan sepenuh hati bungkusan plastik berisi kostum disambit dengan penuh perasaan ke arah wajah Nijimura.

"Asli gue gak sudi banget kangen sama anjing polio model kayak elo."

Setelah berujar dengan datarnya seperti itu, Mayuzumi menyeret langkah kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari ruang ganti gymansium meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih diam mematung. Miyaji hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat melihat tingkah Mayuzumi, sementara Nijimura masih memasang tampang bego hasil kena sambitan maut dari Mayuzumi.

Selang beberapa detik berlalu, barulah akhirnya Nijimura mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya secara utuh. "Dia kenapa sih Mi? Lagi PMS ya?"

"Gak tau, mungkin lagi sebel sama lo Ji."

"Loh kenapa jadi sebel sama gue? Emangnya gue salah apaan?"

"Ya masalahnya waktu lo dateng dia langsung cabut." Miyaji menunjuk-nunjuk pucuk hidung Nijimura dengan semangat.

"Masa sih? Gue kok gak ngerasa ya?" Nijimura memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Miyaji yang berada di hadapannya malah bernafsu untuk menyambit wajah Nijimura dengan kulit nanas yang ada di tong sampah dekat loker. Sungguh, wajah Nijimura memang terlalu menggoda untuk disambit. Apalagi jika menggunakan benda tajam.

"Karena lo itu gak peka tahu. Pantesan aja jomblo."

"Tapi kan lo juga jomblo Mi."

"Enak aja! Gue bukan–"

"MIYAJI-SAAAAN~ COBAIN BAJU BARENG YUK?"

Sebuah teriakan yang begitu familiar mengudara dengan horrornya di telinga Miyaji. Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti suara dari kouhai setengah yandere kelebihan gula yang selalu menempeli Miyaji kemana pun ia pergi. Suaranya cukup dekat dengan ruang ganti di mana Nijimura dan Miyaji berada saat ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi sang kouhai akan menerobos untuk masuk pikir Miyaji nelangsa.

"Ji gue cabut duluan ya. Kalau Hayama nyariin gue, bilang aja gak liat. Oke?"

Nijimura hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat.

Miyaji langsung kabur dari TKP sebelum ditangkap oleh bocah gangguan jiwa yang disinyalir bernama Hayama Koutaro. Miyaji kabur dengan cara meloncati jendela besar yang berada di dekat loker ruang ganti. Nijimura yang melihat aksi sahabatnya membatin singkat ' _Gue gak tahu kalau ternyata Miyaji punya bakat jadi maling tukang gasak rumah orang._ '

BRAK!

Nijimura terhenyak singkat, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu telah berdiri seorang Hayama Koutaro yang sedang menenteng sport bag di tangan kanannya.

"Kapten apa kau melihat Miyaji-san? Kupikir tadi dia ada di sini."

"Oh nyari Miyaji ya Hayama? Itu baru aja lompat dari jendela. Paling masih ada di deket sini."

Sungguh sahabat yang tidak tahu diri. Jika ketahuan Miyaji, mungkin Nijimura akan langsung disantet hingga tewas di tempat.

"Oke, makasih kapten."

Hayama menutup pintu ruang ganti dengan cepat.

Setelah kepergian Hayama beberapa saat yang lalu, Nijimura mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu panjang yang berada di ruang ganti gym. Ia kembali meresapi kata-kata terakhir dari Miyaji.

' _Karena lo itu gak peka tahu._ '

Memangnya benar kalau dia itu tidak peka? Kalaupun iya, apakah benar kalau itu menjadi salah satu alasan bad moodnya Mayuzumi tadi?

Nijimura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu. Saat ini ia harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan masalah ulang tahun sekolah dan segala tetek bengeknya. Kalau urusan Mayuzumi bisa diurus belakangan batin Nijimura.

Dasar, kapten tidak peka.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi yang saat ini sedang asyik mencatat segala macam persiapan stand klub basket.

Saat ini, Akashi dan Kuroko berada di dalam gymnasium yang dipenuhi oleh hilir mudik anggota tim basket yang sedang sibuk membuat latar belakang untuk stand nanti.

"Oh Tetsuya, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Akashi-kun. Tapi, tidak enak kalau bicara sambil berdiri, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu? Sekalian kau istirahat, kau dari tadi sibuk membantu divisi perlengkapan kan? Pasti lelah, aku khawatir kalau kau sakit." Kuroko memberikan isyarat kepada Akashi untuk duduk di bench yang terletak sekitar 4 meter dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kau perhatian sekali padaku Tetsuya. Baiklah kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali aku sudah cukup lelah."

Akashi dan Kuroko pun beranjak mendekati bench. Dengan segala kiat modus dengan gebetan ala Akashi Seijuuro, ia melakukan trik pendekatan sederhana. Caranya simple, yaitu dengan duduk berdempetan bersama Kuroko di atas permukaan bench yang dingin.

"Jadi ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi memasang senyum menawan andalannya. Niatnya sih untuk menebar pesona serta menggaet hati sang gebetan. Entahlah cara ini berhasil atau tidak. Hanya Tuhan dan Minami Koutaro yang tahu.

"Aku mendengar percakapan antara kapten dan Imayoshi-kaichou tadi siang."

Hening sesaat. Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Akashi yang dari tadi berusaha tebar pesona terhadap Kuroko entah kenapa mendapat firasat tidak enak. Terakhir kali ia merasakan firasat seperti ini adalah saat ia mendapatkan jadwal piket gym bersama Aomine, Haizaki, dan Hanamiya.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting?" sebutir keringat menuruni pelipis Akashi.

"Ya, mereka membicarakan tentangmu Akashi-kun."

Yabai. Ini buruk. Ini bukan kabar gembira seperti ekstrak kulit manggis yang sering dibeli ayahnya untuk mengobati sakit punggung rutinnya.

"Hah? Apa mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentangku Tetsuya?"

Bagaimana kalau mereka membicarakan masalah Akashi yang sering mangkir dari rapat OSIS? Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Akashi jarang mangkir saat rapat OSIS sih. Meskipun pernah, itu pun hanya sekali, alasannya simple yaitu karena diajak main Pet Society di rumah Kise.

"Mereka membicarakan tentang laporan yang kau kerjakan untuk mengatur bintang tamu saat bunkasai nanti. Katanya sih laporan itu ditolak oleh pihak manajemen artis."

Petir imajiner menyambar Akashi. KOK BISA SIH? Akashi menjerit ala gadis perawan yang digoda om-om dalam hati.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah membuat laporan berdasarkan keinginan kaichou."

Meskipun terlihat cool di luar, tetapi tetap saja Kuroko menemukan nada kalut dari untaian kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi.

"Tenanglah Akashi-kun, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kuroko menepuk pundak Akashi pelan.

Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko berusaha melakukan modus serta menenangkan diri secara bersamaan. "Lalu apalagi yang mereka katakan?"

Kuroko tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan modus Akashi, ia biarkan sang wakil kapten klub basket bertindak semaunya. "Nijimura-senpai berusaha membelamu di depan Imayoshi-kaichou. Pada akhirnya Imayoshi-kaichou dapat memaafkan kesalahanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Nijimura-senpai disuruh untuk mencari artis pengganti, dari agensi milik ayahmu juga tidak apa-apa katanya Akashi-kun."

Akashi terperangah mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Sungguh ia tidak menduga kalau Nijimura si kapten kelebihan gaya dan volume bibir itu membela dirinya di hadapan Imayoshi. Ingin rasanya Akashi menitikkan air mata untuk Nijimura, namun urung dilakukannya karena khawatir kalau nanti sang kapten ke ge-er an padanya. Sebagai gantinya, ia akan memberikan paket liburan gratis kepada Nijimura nantinya ikrar Akashi di dalam hati.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah kalau hal itu aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Akashi. Misi untuk mendapatkan traktiran milkshake sepuasnya dari Nijimura berhasil ia menangkan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, tanggal 30 November akhirnya telah tiba. Itu berarti tinggal menunggu sehari sebelum hari pertama bunkasai akan dilaksanakan. Segala macam persiapan telah dilakukan oleh warga SMU Teiko untuk menyambut perayaan terbesar bagi sekolah mereka pada tahun ini. Besok, adalah awal dari penderitaan para warga Teiko yang akan berlangsung selama tiga hari ke depannya.

Berfokus kepada stand klub basket yang didirikan di salah satu spot halaman depan sekolah SMU Teiko. Nijimura telah selesai mengecek secara keseluruhan berbagai macam kesiapan untuk menyambut hari esok. Ia bahkan telah membuat jadwal jaga malam untuk menjaga kelengkapan barang-barang yang ada di stand klub basket.

Belajar dari pengalaman setahun lalu, tepatnya saat hari kedua bunkasai, klub basket pernah kehilangan sebuah kipas angin yang diletakkan di bagian dalam stand. Entah ada klub lain yang meminjam, atau ada maling imbisil yang menggondol barang elektronik tersebut. Nijimura tidak mau hal semacam itu terjadi lagi. Alasan lain, ia tidak mau dilempari gagang sapu oleh Nash karena ceroboh dan menghilangkan properti milik sekolah.

Oleh karena itu lah, malam ini Nijimura telah mengabdikan diri untuk menginap di sekolah, tepatnya di dalam stand klub basket. Malam ini tentunya ia tidak akan berjaga sendirian, ada Ogiwara, Kagami, serta Kiyoshi yang akan menemaninya. Jika menyinggung masalah teman jaga malamnya, jujur kalau dengan Kiyoshi, Nijimura sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Yang paling membuat tekanan batin itu adalah dua makhluk sisanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Kagami Taiga.

"KAPTEN INI SERIUS KITA TIDUR DI SINI?"

"Iya Kagami."

"Tapi dingin kapten."

"Nih." Nijimura memberikan sebotol kecil Pres Ker kepada Ogiwara.

"Tapi kapten–"

"Sekali lagi diantara kalian ada yang protes, botol pres ker ini akan aku masukkan ke dalam mulut kalian."

Kagami dan Ogiwara langsung kicep mendadak. Kiyoshi tertawa pelan melihat interaksi antara para kouhai dan senpainya.

"Senpai kalau bisa, kau jangan terlalu keras pada mereka." Kiyoshi tersenyum ke arah Nijimura.

Nijimura mendecih pelan. "Kiyoshi, kau itu terlalu baik dengan mereka!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu jahat pada kami." Kagami menyahut tanpa dosa. Sungguh, keberanian Kagami dalam melakukan aksi percobaan bunuh diri memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Ngomong apa kau hah Kagami?" Nijimura mencoba meraih printer yang diletakkan di atas meja. Niatnya sih untuk menggebuk kepala Kagami sampai sang alis cabang terkapar. Tapi keburu dihalangi oleh Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menggumamkan kata ' _properti sekolah jangan dirusak senpai, Nash-sensei nanti marah loh._ ' Nijimura langsung jinak dalam sesaat.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin mendengar ada keributan di sini." Nijimura menghela nafas sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nanti kita bisa tidur bergantian. Tapi jika misalnya ada yang ingin terjaga semalaman tidak apa-apa, aku ti–"

 _Biasanya tidak pakai minyak wangi~_

"Bunyi apaan itu? Horror banget." Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf, itu ringtone hapeku." Nijimura berdehem singkat berusaha menyelamatkan image cool yang baru saja dirusak oleh bunyi ringtone ponselnya sendiri.

Nijimura mengambil ponsel flip miliknya yang digunakan khusus untuk keperluan telepon dan SMS. Tombol hijau pun ditekan, kemudian ponsel tersebut diletakkan di telinga kanan Nijimura.

"Halo?"

' _Shuuzo, kamu beneran gak pulang nak?_ '

"Iya ma, kan udah bilang tadi sore."

' _Tapi Yoshitaka kok gak ikutan nginap di sekolah?_ '

"Loh terus kenapa kalau dia gak ikutan nginap? Moriyama kan bukan pacar aku ma, masa kalau kemana-mana harus ada dia sih?"

Kagami, Ogiwara, dan Kiyoshi dapat dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan antara Nijimura dan ibunya. Salahkan ponsel jadul Nijimura yang bunyinya memang 11 : 12 dengan toa mobil kampanya pilkada.

"Oy Kagami, aku punya ide seru nih!" Ogiwara mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk mendekat.

Kagami langsung mendekat ke arah Ogiwara. Sang surai cokelat mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Kagami. Ogiwara membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kagami sambil sesekali curi pandang ke arah Nijimura yang masih asyik berdebat dengan ibunya lewat telepon. Sementara Kiyoshi hanya duduk sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya, berhubung ia tersenyum sendirian jadi agak mengerikan sih.

"Iya ma serius ini gak ngapa-ngapain, kan cuma nge–"

"NIJIMURA SENPAI! MAU TAMBAH GAK MINUMYA?"

Nijimura terkejut mendengar teriakan Ogiwara. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, teriakan Kagami keburu terdengar.

"SENPAI AYO MINUM YANG BANYAK, MASA UDAH KE CLUB KAYA GINI MINUMNYA CUMA SEDIKIT? RUGI TAHU KALAU GAK MABUK!"

Hening terdengar sesaat. Ogiwara dan Kagami cekikikan di pojokan.

' _Shuuzo, kamu beneran di sekolah kan nak?_ ' Nijimura dapat merasakan nada mengerikan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya.

Anjirut suara dua makhluk lucknut itu ternyata dapat di dengar oleh ibunya yang berada di line seberang.

"GAK MA! SUMPAH SERIUS AKU GA–"

' _Mama bakalan nyuruh Yoshitaka buat ngecek ke sana. Awas aja kalau kamu gak ada di sekolah Shuuzo._ '

"Ta-tapi kan–"

Tuut...tuut...

Belum sempat menjelaskan, sambungan sudah keburu diputus terlebih dahulu oleh sang ibunda tercinta. Nijimura menggeram frustasi. Ia mengantongi kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Nijimura membalikkan tubuh ke arah Ogiwara dan Kagami yang masih asyik cekikikan di pojokan. Kiyoshi yang merasakan aura berbahaya dari Nijimura langsung menjauh dari tempat semula dan mengambil zona aman.

" **KA-GA-MI O-GI-WA-RA**... **MATI SAJA SANA!** "

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

40 menit kemudian.

Moriyama menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam stand klub basket. Berdasarkan titah dari ibunya Nijimura, ia harus rela mengendarai motor skupi milik ayahnya malam-malam begini untuk mengecek langsung kondisi sang kapten. Moriyama memeriksa kembali angka yang tertera pada jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 11.34 PM. Kalau sudah selarut ini sih, lebih baik ia juga sekalian ikut menginap di sekolah.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru bagian dalam stand, Moriyama hanya dapat menemukan sosok Kiyoshi Teppei yang tengah membaca novel sambil duduk lesehan dengan santainya. Moriyama berjalan dengan santai mendekati Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi, Nijimura mana?"

Kiyoshi menutup novel yang menjadi bahan bacaanya tadi. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, setelah menghela nafasnya sejenak, Kiyoshi kemudian menepuk pelan bagian sebelah kanan pundak Moriyama.

"Nijimura-senpai ada di lapangan baseball sebelah, kalau Moriyama-senpai mau liat, pergi aja ke sana. Aku tadi udah disuruh tetap di sini buat ngejaga stand tadi sama Nijimura senpai." Kiyoshi tersenyum singkat kepada Moriyama.

Moriyama yang tidak terlalu faham dengan keadaan yang terjadi mengangguk singkat mendengarkan penjelasan Kiyoshi.

Pada akhirnya, Moriyama menyeret langkah kakinya untuk berjalan keluar dari stand klub basket. Tepat di depan stand klub basket, Moriyama menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ada banyak stand yang telah disusun dengan rapi dan apik. Keadaan di sekitar Moriyama saat ini pun tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Ada beberapa orang siswa yang juga bermalam di sekolah untuk menjaga properti di dalam stand masing-masing. Mereka semua sepertinya terlalu enggan untuk mengalami kemungkinan terburuk seperti yang terjadi pada stand klub basket tahun lalu.

Tempat yang dipilih untuk menjadi spot didirikannya jejeran stand untuk bunkasai adalah halaman depan SMU Teiko serta sederet lantai satu yang digunakan menjadi stand resmi dari pihak luar sekolah. Selesai dengan pengamatan singkatnya, Moriyama akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lapangan baseball yang terletak agak jauh di bagian barat halaman depan SMU Teiko, posisinya juga sedikit agak ke dalam. Moriyama cukup bingung, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura malam-malam begini di lapangan baseball?

Sekitar 5 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Moriyama telah tiba di lapangan baseball. Dalam sekejap, Moriyama dapat menangkap sosok Nijimura yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon ketapang. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Moriyama untuk memastikan bahwa yang saat itu bersandar di batang pohon adalah benar-benar Nijimura, bukan sosok hantu penunggu sekolah yang sempat menjadi isu hangat di kalangan siswa Teiko. Meskipun berwajah ikemen dan menyabet gelar raja gombal seantero SMU Teiko, Moriyama tetap lah orang yang paranoid dengan sosok hantu. Terakhir kali, Moriyama pernah pipis di celana akibat ikut nimbrung saat bercerita horror di gym bersama Kasamatsu and the genk.

Nijimura yang bersandar di batang pohon tak sengaja melihat Moriyama. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri tetangga merangkap kacungnya di klub basket.

"Baru dateng Mor?"

"Iya, tadi waktu aku ke stand yang ada cuma Kiyoshi doang. Dia bilang kau ada di sini, jadinya aku samperin deh."

"Oh gitu, bagus deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain di sini Ji?"

"Lagi ngejagain Ogiwara sama Kagami."

Moriyama menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan heran.

"Maksudnya?"

Nijimura memberikan isyarat menggunakan dagunya. Moriyama mengalihkan pandangan menuju arah yang dimaksud oleh Nijimura. Dalam sekejap Moriyama langsung sweatdropped seketika.

"Ji..."

Nijimura hanya ber 'hn' singkat untuk merespon Moriyama yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Itu Ogiwara sama Kagami ngapain jalan jongkok gitu malem-malem gini?"

Nijimura tersenyum singkat ke arah Moriyama.

"Gak papa kok. Mereka lagi menghabiskan waktu luang aja."

Moriyama dapat merasakan aura mengerikan dari tubuh Nijimura.

"O-oh gitu... bagus deh haha."

Moriyama tertawa garing di dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga besok Ogiwara dan Kagami tidak terserang ambeien akut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Yo minna, Melvin desu~_

 _Sori banget buat chap ini updatenya ngaret pake banget. Btw, emang ada yah, yang nunggu ff ini? #gak._

 _Oh iya, saya juga pengen berterima kasih buat para readers yang ngingetin saya masalah typo Bokushi-Oreshi di chap kemaren. Asli saya gak sadar sama kesalahan fatal itu, tapi tenang kesalahan di chap yang lalu udah saya perbaiki kok :) Maklumi saya yang terkadang suka ngelindur saat lagi nulis :v_

 _Btw, sekalian promosi. Buat kalian yang pengen tahu side story pertemuan pertama antara Miyaji sama Hayama, bisa baca ff saya yang berjudul 'When I See You'. Rencananya, nanti saya juga pengen bikin side story awal pertemuan antara Niji-Mayu-Miya, tunggu saja kabarnya ya!_

 **PENGUMUMAN PENTING!**

 _(Luangkan waktu anda untuk membaca)_

 _Saya pengen ngasih hadiah (entah bisa dihitung hadiah atau bukan) sama kalian para readers. Jadi gini, di chap depan kan bakalan membahas tentang chara KnB yang ngurusin masalah stand klub basket. Berhubung setiap bunkasai pasti ada pengunjungnya, jadi saya memberikan kesempatan kepada kalian semua untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam memilih pengunjung yang akan muncul di chap depan. Pengunjung yang dipilih dapat berfoto dengan para chara KnB yang bakalan cosplay di chap depan._

 _Pengunjung bisa berasal dari anime lain, ataupun diri kalian sendiri (OC). Syaratnya cukup gampang, silahkan isi kuesioner di bawah._

 _ **Nama**_ _: (Nama kamu sendiri/nama karakter anime lain.)_

 _ **Asal anime**_ _: (Diisi jika misalnya kamu memilih karakter dari anime tertentu.)_

 _ **Pasangan yang diajak foto bareng**_ _: (Pasangan yang dipilih bisa lebih dari satu, tapi maksimal hanya tiga pasangan saja. Untuk daftar pasangan bisa dibaca pada chap 4.)_

 _Contoh pengisian kuesioner_

 _ **Nama**_ _: Ahmad Dhanu._

 _ **Asal anime**_ _: Tukang Bubur Naik Pelaminan._

 _ **Pasangan yang diajak foto bareng**_ _: Nijimura-Mayuzumi, Akashi-Kuroko, dan Himuro-Aomine._

 _Tetapi, jika kalian pengen memilih karakter dari anime lain (tidak menggunakan diri sendiri (OC)), saya minta pilihlah_ _ **SELAIN**_ _dari daftar anime di bawah yaitu :_

 _ **| Owari no Seraph | Final Fantasy | Touken Ranbu | Hetalia Axis Power | Bleach | Blue Exorcist | Assasination Classroom | K-Project | Prince Of Stride |**_

 _Alasannya? Karena nantinya para chara KnB akan meng-cosplay kan beberapa karakter dari anime di atas. Salah satu grup musik dari anime di atas akan menjadi bintang tamu untuk acara penutupan bunkasai nanti. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa? :v Kalau dari kalian ada yang bisa nebak, akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari saya di chap depan XD._

 _Oke, saatnya bales review :_

 **Little Snowdrop** : _Nijimura memang semakin dinistakan di sini :v Apa anda bisa merasakan momen NijiMayu di chap ini? Semoga chap ini juga dapat menghibur kamu ya..._

 **AoKeisatsukan** : _Yah memang, Nijimura masih belum peka juga sampai sekarang. Entah tidak peka, atau lemot silahkan anda simpulkan sendiri ya :v_

 **Ruubi** : _Haremnya siapa nih? XD Btw, apa kamu tidak mencintai saya juga? #plaak_

 **hiromineha** : _Ya sedikit momen NijiHai semoga bisa membuat Mayu semakin gencar melakukan kode terhadap Niji :v. Mari kita beri semangat untuk Himuro yang dikelilingi makhluk abnormal XD Oke sudah di next ya ini..._

 **Kagehoshi Nao** : _Bisa dipikirkan, kayaknya lucu juga kalo ngeliat Niji jadi uke :v_

 **BaconieSonjay** : _Mari kita 'belok' in Nijimura ke jalan yang benar XD_

 **ai and august 19** : _Kagami? Bagaimana kalau dia sama saya aja? #plaak Nanti kita lihat aja, kalau boleh jujur, saya masih bingung mau memasangkan Kagami sama siapa :')_

 **Botol Gas** : _Himuro strong kok, tenang aja. Jaki mah tsun, gak mao bilang yang jujur sama Niji :')_

 **Akashi Sorata** : _Apa di chap ini kamu merasakan MayuNiji nya? Btw, makasih koreksi Bokushi-Oreshinya ya :')_

 **VictorNikifov** : _Wah, apa kamu skater dari Rusia itu? Boleh minta tanda tangan? Sebenarnya saya juga bingung, siapa yang jadi seme sama uke nya :v. Yak, anda benar, yang belang itu bokushi! Maaf saya sedang khilaf :')_

 **tahapalahnamanya** : _Maaf, saya salah waktu nulis. Maklum terkadang kalau lagi nge-blank saya suka ketuker-tuker gitu :') Oke ini sudah dilanjut ya..._

 **R** : _Wah langsung review 2 chap ya? Sugee.. Saya juga kecewa sama undiannya Niji :') Akashi mah gitu, suka ngibul #dirajamgunting . Masih SMA? Kelas berapa emang? Semangat ya ngerjain tugasnya. Saya dulu waktu SMA mah jarang mikirin tugas sebenarnya :v. Oke ini udah dilanjut ya..._

 **miyuukims** : _Chap depan saya akan mengusahakan moment MuraHimu nya kok :). Mayuzumi jadi uke? Hmm lihat saja nanti nak #plaak_

 **Mikoshiba Shiori** : _Di chap ini Mayu udah dinampakkan kok (?). Oke, ditunggu ya momen NijiMayu nya..._

 **Seiyura** : _Apa? Kamu gak tau ya? Niji itu punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, masa gitu aja gak tau -_-'. Oke, supaya simple saya akan memanggilmu Budi. OH JADI KAMU PENISTA NIJIMURA JUGA YA BUDI? #toss. Bertambah lagi satu orang pendukung #TeamNijiMayu, oke santai aja Budi, kamu tidak perlu mengibarkan bendera nista itu di sini #plaak. Oke Budi, ini sudah dilanjut yaa..._

 **jujurlahpadaku** : _Bagus deh kalau suka :). Wah OTP kita samaan ya? #toss. Oke ini sudah dilanjut ya..._

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **| 24dereavinkasu20 | AkaKuro-nanodayo | Akashi Sorata | Akashi Yukina | AoKeisatsukan | BaconieSonjay | Daisy Uchiha | Diana844 | Kiraracchi | Luna d'Luce | MayuyuzumiAsari | Michiggy Lovche | Oto Ichiiyan | ParkMitsuki | Zanas-kun | deagitap | jeyminnie | real its me | sayuuki5 | AMEUMA | Botol Gas | Kagehoshi Nao | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | Little Snowdrop | N and S and F | aegyosehunnie | atinnita | ayamaso | cipta wijaya | fusuisekai | hiromineha | Bubboobby | Danurdara | Mikoshiba Shiori | RenIshinomori21 | Seiyura | bibiobio | jujurlahpadaku | miyuukims | win1700 | Hanyo4 |**


End file.
